Her Man
by darkchakram
Summary: Post Soul Possession fic, so yes this means it is set in the present, well relatively present anyway. Like many shippers I was not pleased with the shows ending and writing this has helped with that, a little. Xena/Ares and Gabrielle/Joxer. Hint at X/G.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from X:WP nor do I own the rights to the Gary Allan song.

A/N This is a songfic, which I have never done for Xena/Ares but this one kept niggling away at me and since I don't know how to make music vids, I did this instead. Also, I am working on Chapter 2 and I think that will be the extent of this fic. Anyhoo, hope you all enjoy. Also, if you haven't seen the episode Soul Possession you will be completely and utterly lost. Oh and one last thing, if anyone is so inspired to do a video to this song please let me know, I would love to see it.

She didn't really lie she told herself as she and Gabrielle rode home in the jeep, but she couldn't help feeling a little dirty. "No, and he never will," she had promised her lover. No, maybe Ares had never broken them up, but the simple truth was that he was always there between them. Always would be, just like he was with Marcus, Borais, Caesar, and even her brief affair with Hercules. The truth was, he was the one by whom she measured all the others. Obviously, Gabrielle was a little different; she was a woman after all. And, she was purer than anything or anyone she had ever known. Still, the passion wasn't the same. The intensity was on a whole other level with him. And she knew if she could ever let herself love him, that not even what she had with Gabrielle could compare.

"Everything okay?" Gabrielle asked, sensing Xena's distance.

"What, sure, fine, everything's fine, just glad to be back in a woman's body," Xena played it off.

"Yeah, about that, I guess we aren't married anymore. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, we were never married in Greece and things worked out, speaking of which," Xena paused and looked at Gabrielle. She could see them both in her, Gabrielle and Mattie. "How much do you remember about our past lives there?"

"I wouldn't say I have complete assimilation, just glimpses, you?"

"It was the same for me until this afternoon, then whatever Ares did to me and Joxer…"

"Jox—oh," confused for a second, "Annie, yeah, sorry, you were saying?" Gabrielle interrupted.

"It's like now, I remember everything. I used to feel like Harry but I had these weird memories of a past life as a woman warrior but now I feel like Xena and Harry is or was the intruder. I know one thing for certain, I'm not Annie, and I am having a hard time accessing Harry's memories. I think like Xena now, not Harry, not Annie. It's confusing but liberating."

"Maybe you shouldn't be driving," Gabrielle suggested.

"No, it's okay. We are almost there anyway, aren't we?"

"Um, yeah, next right," Gabrielle reminded Xena. She didn't want to think about the implications this revelation could have for their relationship. She had fallen in love with Harry's soul to be sure but now that soul was inside Annie who was telling her that she was Xena and Mattie knew this was true because she could feel Gabrielle inside herself but she had lived a whole life without Gabrielle or at least without knowledge of Gabrielle. Now, Xena was telling her essentially she was losing memory of her life with her, at least this life. Well, they would just make new memories and if they were truly soul mates, then they would find a balance between their old lives and new. Another thing that was bothering her was the sex. Mattie had never been with a woman, she didn't now if she would like it but hey for Harry, Xena, she was willing to try anything.

He was fuming. He was pushing his steel horse for all she had down a dark desert road. The v-twin engine of his Harley drowned out all other sound. She was un-freaking believable. Years he had waited to claim her. No, not years, not decades, not even centuries, he had waited fucking millennia and still she was finding some way to mess up his plans. Oh well, maybe he had done a little messing up himself. He thought it had been genius putting her in Annie's body, a body identical to her own at one time. He also gave her consciousness a little nudge so that she would gain a fuller awareness of her true self, her original self. Now, at least when he was spying on her maybe she would pick up on his presence the way she used to. Plus, she was a damn sight better to look at with those flame blue eyes and luscious long legs. He hoped she would dye her hair but hey dirty blonde wasn't that bad, he guessed he could live with it.

Who was he kidding? Two thousand years and still she was going to deny him the chance to be with her. What was he doing wrong? He thought he had played every angle, even tried to play it her way back in Greece. Oh, yeah she melted a little for Mr. Nice Ares but as soon as he got his godhood back it was back to, 'see ya around.' And she had wanted that apple, he saw the tears in her eyes, felt the desire radiating off of her, she was just too much of a damn coward to admit it. Coward, Xena? No, not a coward but a martyr and somehow that was worse. Look what she had let those damn Japanese do to her, well he had taken care of them hadn't he, as soon as he climbed his way out of that tomb during World War II? What could he say? They messed with his two loves, Xena and the U.S.A. Yeah, he was a big fan; second amendment and all that. Most of Europe had become a bunch of pacifists, not those Yanks. They knew how to throw a damn party; rockets red glare, bombs bursting in air. He needed a drink and a damn good one at that. Back in his Olympian days, wine never did much for him. But again, he had the good ole U.S.A. to thank. He loved Lynchburg, Tennessee and Jack Daniel's Whiskey. It reminded him of Xena; smooth and burned you all over when it went down.

The roadhouse had seen its better days. It was really nothing more than a shack with some neon lights in the middle of the desert but it was his favorite place to get plastered. He took off his jacket, folded it and put it in his saddle bags. This was the kind of place you went in dressed down. The sleeveless wife beater he wore, however didn't offer much in the way of insulation and as the wind picked when he was crossing the parking lot he regretted not putting a thermal on.

Merle Haggard poured out of the jukebox. A drunken redhead in her forties was dancing with a man in his sixties on the dance floor, if you could call it dancing. It was more like he was trying to keep her from falling on her face. A couple of twenty-something guys had taken up residence at the pool table. Sharla, one of the regulars, was already trying to pick them up. Ares chuckled, the woman was as ugly as a toad but he new Sharla and those boys would be taking her home tonight, poor guys.

"Hey Duke," the bartender nodded at Ares, "having the usual?"

"Yep, Jake but just leave the bottle this time."

"Your squaw on the warpath tonight?" The old bartender asked as he wiped down the bar and placed the bottle of Jack in front of Ares.

"You could say that," Ares answered and Jake took the hint that 'Duke' wasn't really looking for conversation. He went back to his game of checkers at the end of the bar with Ken.

Haggard gave way to George Jones, "He stopped lovin' her today."

Ares looked at the old men and was once again thankful and cursed by his immortality. True, he would never look frail and decrepit like Jake and Ken but pretty soon, too soon actually, Xena would be dead again and he would have to start the search for her soul all over and he knew that there was always a chance that he wouldn't find her again, or worse. One day she would finally figure it all out and reach nirvana. Then he would be out of options. Sure, he knew all of the dangers of messing with mortals when he got involved with her all those years ago, but gods be damned he had never meant to fall in love. That just didn't happen, not to the god of war. He remembered when he first realized it. He had flat out accused Cupid and Aphrodite both of putting a spell on him. Deep down, however, he knew they hadn't but even if they had he would not have wanted it to wear off, ever.

"What's eatin' you Duke," Sharla asked as she placed a twenty up on the bar.

"Why do you care, looks like you got your hands full," he gestured with a smile to the boys at the pool table.

"Yeah, and if I play it right, I'm gonna have more than that full," she slapped him in the arm. "Damn, baby, the offer still stands, what I wouldn't give for one night with those guns wrapped around me." She waggled her eyebrows at him before waving the bill at Jake. "Get over here you old geezer, them boys wanna buy me a drink."

"I'm comin', I'm comin' you horny bitch."

"You better kill it with the sweet talk, Jake or you'll be taking me home again," she warned him.

"Wouldn't want that," he teased her.

But Ares knew that it was exactly what the old man wanted. He knew that longing; longing for something you couldn't have. He wondered briefly what kept them apart. Was it because Sharla was what psychologists like to call "damaged"? Or, was it because Jake was too passive to stake his claim? They loved each other, Ares could see it but it wasn't ever going to work out for them and he didn't need Aphrodite to tell him that. 'To bad, the old man deserves to be happy,' he thought as Sharla made her way back to her victims.

He chided himself for even caring about mortals and their happiness. He was supposed to be here stewing over the way Xena had treated him, again. But the more time he spent around them the more he discovered he actually liked them. There had been times he had even gone out of his way to protect them. He didn't think his aunt, Hestia, was ever going to let him live down the time he had saved the little girl who ran out into traffic after her puppy, saved the damn puppy too. He took a shot of whiskey, let it burn him, took another, let her burn him.

Gary Allan's sad southern voice drawled out of the jukebox.

_I'm gonna change my ways of doin' things around here_

_Well I'm turning over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear_

'_Cause I've got a woman who's better than most and I've made a mess of her plans_

_Startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

Another swig, he could see her after their first time together, hair tousled, wild looking.

Bloodlust from the battle was still in her eyes.

Another swig. Another swig.

'_Cause I've been a wild catter, and a go-go getter_

_Been an S.O.B. write down to the letter, I've had misadventures_

_I've even got pictures, I'm even more than I can stand_

_But startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

Another swig, something was occurring to him, couldn't quite put his finger on it yet.

Another swig.

_I'm gonna give it all back, 'cause all I've done is take_

The bottle was half empty and it hit him. All she wanted from him was his humanity. When he got his godhood back the first thing he did was start fucking with her life again, making demands. Why didn't he just go to her and tell her his immortal heart bled for her as much as his mortal one did? Because he was scared, that's why. He had more courage when he was a mortal. He showed her his vulnerable side then. Sure, he had tried as a god but it had always come off as cocky. And he always had a hidden agenda. But that was then and this was now. Things could be different, he could be different. He didn't want to be her god anymore.

_I'm a little bit late but I'm wisin' up_

_Now I'm takin' her by the hand _

_Startin today, all I'm gonna be is her man_

That's it he wanted to be her man, and now that he knew it everything else in the world seemed trivial. And it didn't matter if she believed him this time, because this time, he believed himself.

He placed a hundred dollar bill beneath what was left of the Jack and slipped out of the bar.

Dammit, he was too drunk to drive, he could just snap there but that was part of the new plan, no more abuse of his powers. No more popping in and out at will. No more cheating. No more invisibility tricks. No more fireballs. He would play by mortal rules even if he was immortal. He fished out his cell phone and dialed 411. He silently cursed the fact that he was in the middle of the desert. That was going to be one hell of a cab fare.

Two hours later and a little more sober he paid the driver a sum Salmoneus would have been glad to pocket and then asked him to wait. For all his bravado in the bar, he was utterly lost when faced with her door. He felt silly, like he should have brought something, flowers, jewelry, or something. But then again, that would have made it look like a ploy to win her back. And that was not what this was. Knock or ring the door bell, it took him five minutes to decide.

In bed, Xena felt his presence. She looked around the room. What was he up to? Gabrielle was fast asleep. Xena slipped out of bed and padded on bare feet into the front room which also served as a lobby for the clinic. He was on the other side of the door. What was he doing just standing there?

Finally, he decided, doorbell. But just as he went to press the little white button the door came open. She was standing in front of him wearing light blue silk pajamas. He had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life, even when she was in her wedding dress. Her eyes were still drowsy with sleep but her senses were fully alert. She had sensed him and had her guard up already. Damn, he didn't know what he was going to do about that, that wasn't a power he could turn off at will. It was his presence and she just fed off of it.

"Ares, what do you want?" She said quietly so as not to wake Gabrielle. "And, since when do you use doors, anyway?"

He wasn't going to be goaded into a fight though he felt it under the surface, she had one brewing for him. It turned her on. He knew it, she knew it. That's why he used it against her before. "I'm not here to fight, Xena. I'm here to apologize."

Apologize, oh this is rich, what is he up to now? And why did he have to look so good doing it? The wife beater clung tightly to his chest revealing his hardened nipples. All black from the top of his head, the black leather pants, and down to his biker's boots. Lust, Xena, stop it! She had to will herself back into the conversation.

"Apologize," she eyed him warily, "Whatever for?"

"Well, I could start from the beginning but as we both know that would take too long, but let me start by apologizing for Varia."

"Varia?"

"You do remember Varia don't you Xena?"

"Yes, whatever you did to me today, I have complete clarity. I am Xena Warrior: Princess, I am not Harry or Annie or anyone else. I've had what Gabrielle is calling a complete assimilation. But it doesn't feel like assimilation because Harry isn't here anymore or Annie, it's just Xena."

"If that hurts you, I am sorry about that too."

"Ares, why are you bringing up Varia, now?"

"Because Xena, I've done terrible things to you, long before Varia; but don't you see, that was my chance, my chance to prove to you things could be different, things could be good between us, to prove that we could be friends."

"Friends, since when did you want to be friends?"

"Since now, Xena. I don't want to be your god anymore, Xena. I release you fully of any vows you ever made to me. You are free of any allegiance you professed. I love you. And, I am tired of hurting you. Oh, don't get me wrong, I still want to be a part of your life but in whatever capacity that you choose or don't. It's all in your hands. Really, it always has been, I just didn't see it until now."

He took her hand and kissed it gently. She wanted to believe him and god his lips felt so warm and delicious on her skin. The beard caressed her and felt soft and tickly sending shivers down her back. He withdrew his lips and looked into her eyes. He wasn't pleading anymore. All she saw was honesty and she didn't know what to make of it. She wanted him this way, wanted to kiss him, to take him into her arms. She ached to tell him it's all okay and that they would work it out. It was all blood under the bridge.

"Goodnight, Xena, I didn't mean to bother you this late but I was afraid if I didn't get that out I would lose my courage in the light of day."

She noticed the cab and realized that he had gotten a ride, she was truly shocked. His riding a Harley hadn't surprised her. Harleys scream power. But a cab, the god of war in a cab? He turned to go but she couldn't let him leave, not yet, not like that, she had to stop him but she'd never been much of a talker and couldn't think of what to say. So she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. She could taste the whiskey right away and was instantly pissed that he had come to her drunk spouting all these now meaningless apologies. But she couldn't help herself, she started the kiss and she would finish it. It felt good to be kissing him again. She felt as if she were awakening from a two thousand year nap. This was what living felt like, she had almost forgotten. She pushed him away.

"You're drunk."

"Very," he didn't even protest which pleasantly surprised her.

She waved the cab off and pulled him inside. Holding his hand she led him to the couch in the lobby and indicated that he should sit down. She reached into the hall closet and fished out a spare pillow and a blanket. She fluffed the pillow and laid it on the couch. She handed him the blanket. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow?"

She wanted to be mad at him. But watching him get comfortable on the couch, she couldn't. She could feel how bad he was hurting and she wasn't going to add to his pain anymore than she already had.

"Sing to me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Sing me to sleep." She wanted to deny the request it seemed so absurd to sing a grown god to sleep. Plus, she still wanted to be mad at him for making her feel all these things when he was going to wake up sober and be the same damn ass she had known her entire life, lives whatever. But she couldn't refuse him this kindness. She remembered nights when he sang to her when she bathed before preparing for battle. It always calmed her, settled her. She tucked the blanket at his side and sat on the couch next to him and began an ancient Thracian lullaby. Three minutes later he was snoring. She kissed him on the forehead and slipped back into her bedroom to a sleeping Gabrielle.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena was disappointed to wake up and find Ares gone. The blanket was folded nicely and the pillow piled on top of it. "Come to your senses?" She asked wryly as if he were still there and could hear her but she knew he wasn't.

"Who are you talking to?" Gabrielle asked coming into the room carrying two cups of coffee. She handed one to Xena.

"No one," she said and took a sip of the coffee. "Ack, what's in this?" The coffee tasted like pure syrup.

"Three sugars, just like always Pookie." Gabrielle answered as she walked around the desk and began to peruse her appointment book.

"I think I'll go grab some unadulterated coffee," Xena said and turned for the kitchen.

"Okay, oh and hey it's your day to make breakfast," Gabrielle called to Xena's retreating back.

"You want me to make breakfast?" Just what had she been up to as Harry?

After looking twice in the cupboard and three times in the fridge and freezer she decided on Eggos. Easy enough right? Pop them in the toaster then whammo!

It should have gone off without a hitch. Except that, as she was tossing the eggos onto their plates chakram style, Gabrielle came in and got hit smack in the forehead with a waffle.

"Har-Xena, what are you doing?" She glared at her accusingly.

"You walked right into it," Xena said innocently.

Gabrielle toweled off her forehead and handed Xena a post-it note. "I think this is for you."

Xena took the yellow slip of paper and read.

Xena, if you need anything, call me.

310-273-7987

No Strings,

Ares

At the conflicted look on Xena's face, Gabrielle said, "You let him stay here in our home?"

Xena didn't want to argue, "He was drunk, it was better if he slept it off."

"That's what cheap motels are for, Xena."

"Look, I'm sure you have a busy day, so can we talk about this later?" Xena handed Gabrielle the plate of waffles that she had managed to get stacked successfully before the interruption. "Go ahead, eat up."

"All right," Gabrielle agreed to the armistice but they were going to set some ground rules where he was concerned. But she did have two morning appointments and a full afternoon.

Xena had straightened the lobby and put away the pillow and blanket Ares had used. She felt weak when she held the pillow to her face in hopes of catching a lingering whiff of his scent. Damn him. She would not let him do this to her. But he seemed so sincere last night. Maybe she should call him. No strings, hmpf, that'd be the day.

A robust man came into the lobby bringing Xena out of her head. Good thing too, she was frightened of where her thoughts were headed. "You must be Henry?" She said looking down at the appointment book.

Henry eyed Xena up and down. He obviously liked what he saw. "Yes, and you are?" He said as he tried to pull her hand up to kiss it.

"Xena and if you want to keep your teeth, I wouldn't do that."

"Ahh, delicious, you're new here. I like it. Dr. Mattie finally got somebody with some spunk. So, where's Harry?"

"He's no longer employed here." Xena answered and wondered if there was a job Annie should be doing somewhere. "Take a seat, won't you? The Dr. will be with you shortly."

Twenty minutes later, Xena sat with her feet kicked up on the desk twiddling her thumbs. What was she doing just sitting here? Is this what Harry did with his days? Look who's the sidekick now. Maybe she should get a different job, something with some action. What would she do though? Well, she did have many skills.

Mattie poked her head out into the lobby. "Xena, could you bring me some more tissue, please?"

Xena grabbed a box from the supply cabinet.

Henry was crying, "I killed her, my beloved, I killed her." Mattie was rubbing her hands on Henry's back in a soothing gesture. He had clearly made a breakthrough. Xena handed him the box of tissues. He looked up at her with red rimmed eyes. "Why do we hurt the one's we love?" He implored. But Xena didn't have an answer to his question.

"Henry, I think that is enough for today. Let's get you an appointment for next week," Mattie suggested.

"No, you have to take me back, I have to change it. I had Anne beheaded. I became a monster. All I cared about was power. I wanted to see her suffer," his tone scared Mattie.

"Henry, even if I take you back there is no changing it. We can only see our past lives, we can't alter them," Mattie tried to reason with him.

"I am the King of England, no one tells me what I can and can not change," his ire was rising.

Xena could tell they were going to have a problem. "Go ahead and take him back," she told Gabrielle.

Gabrielle eyed her warily at first but then realized that Xena had a plan and did as she suggested.

Xena slipped a sedative in a glass of water. Get him to drink this; otherwise, we are going to have an out of control, homicidal Tudor on our hands.

That was a close one Xena thought as she handed the now calm Henry a card for his next appointment. Joan of Arc was sitting on the couch were Ares had slept the night before. She studied Joan for a moment. She wondered briefly if Ares had pursued Joan. Joan had done everything in the name of her god. She even claimed that her god talked to her. Had Ares been pulling Joan's strings? She didn't like the jealousy that crept in her heart when she thought about it.

"Joan, how have you been," Mattie addressed Joan in an overly emotive manner.

Layin' it on thick aren't you? Xena thought as Mattie lead Joan into the other room. Still, she did have a nice sword Xena had to admit.

Xena was bored to tears. A dart board, she could get a dart board. That would give her something to do besides sit and greet clients. The phone rang, "Welcome to who you used to be." Xena felt ridiculous saying it.

"Hello, yes, I'm calling because I saw your ad in the Pasadena Weekly and I'd like to make an appointment for the free consultation."

Xena looked in the appointment book, "I have an opening next Thursday."

"Thursday, no that's no good, Brinkley has ballet."

"Okay, how about Monday, the 17th?" Xena suggested an alternative date.

"No, Mondays won't work either, Chelsea has soccer."

"Fine, Friday the 21st in the morning?

"Can't do mornings because I volunteer at my son's kindergarten."

"Look, lady you can't afford to have a past life, you're too busy in this one," Xena said and hung up the phone.

Xena didn't know if she was irritated at the woman for being so impossible or if she was envious because the woman actually had a life. Either way she couldn't just sit there anymore. She was going for a run.

It was good to be in the wilderness, away from noise, away from walls. She didn't know why exactly she knew this place was here but this is where she ran to and so rather than give it much thought she decided to just enjoy it. She crossed the wash and hit the trail that she knew would lead to the waterfall. Other than the occasional cactus, the trail wasn't that different than the hundreds of roads she had traveled in Greece. Well, the cacti and the occasional pile of dog poo she skipped over as she ran. Eventually, the dirt path gave way to rock. Here, she met the creek where Eaton Canyon Natural Area gave way to Angeles National Forest. The rest of the trek would be made by crossing back and forth across the creek as it winded its way back to Eaton Saddle and the waterfall. Navigating the rocks was a much more strenuous workout, but one she needed nonetheless.

The sun was high in the sky and the occasional lizard was found sunning on a rock. She was thankful she'd had the mind to grab a bottle of water before she left the house. She figured Gabrielle would be pissed to find her gone but she'd deal with that later. For now, it was just her and nature. It was a weekday too, which meant she was the only person back here. On weekends she knew the place would be packed with urbanites shedding their suits and ties for backpacks and hiking boots. But during the week, most walkers stopped where the trail gave way to rock.

She could hear the roar of the waterfall before she made the last turn. Just as she expected, no one here but her. The fall wasn't large by any means. Only about fifty feet high but the pool was crisp and clear and inviting. She stripped down to her bra and panties and waded in. The mountain water was ice cold but so refreshing. She swam out to the fall itself and let its cleansing waters pour over her.

A familiar whoosh caught her attention. Just like him to spy on her at a time like this. She wanted to be mad but her stomach was doing summersaults. She looked back to the rock where she had left her t-shirt and running pants. But it wasn't Ares. Aphrodite was stretched out on the rock looking like a Victoria's Secret model.

The disappointment must have been evident on Xena's face. "What no, hello? He's not your only fan, you know." Aphrodite giggled.

Xena walked closer, "Aphrodite, it's good to see you. But I'm afraid to ask what brings you here. Doing Ares bidding now, are you?"

"No, but he did tell me you were back and I thought I would come for a visit. Feels good to be you again doesn't it?" Aphrodite walked into the water with Xena. Xena mused that Aphrodite could probably actually relate to what she was going through. She had lost her godhood and had it restored. When she got it back it must have felt much like this; much like being herself again. Him too, but she wasn't going to think about that.

"Hestia, that's cold," Aphrodite said and then spread her hands out across the water. Xena felt the water gradually grow warmer. "Now that's better," Aphrodite said when the water was at a temp that she liked.

"Hestia?" Xena asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Hestia has become sort of the queen of the gods. She's like a parental figure to those of us who remain. You want me to catch you up on all the Olympian gossip?"

Xena started to say no but Aphrodite had already started.

He should have stayed but he knew that in the morning light things would be different. Sure, she may have kissed him last night but this was Xena he was talking about. As soon as she got her composure back she would file that kiss away in that folder she kept somewhere in her thick skull labeled 'why it would never work'. He wanted to remember the sweetness of last night and not sully it with a sunrise rejection. Besides, he had put the ball in her court. She had his number. If she wanted to call she could call. But still he felt like a coward as he drove the Harley up the long driveway to his estate.

"Your aunt would like an audience with you," Reginald, the butler, informed Ares as he entered the foyer. "She is out on the veranda having her afternoon tea."

Ares handed Reginald his helmet, gloves, leather jacket, and keys. "And how has your day been Reggie?"

"Fine, Sir. Should I have tea brought for you?"

"No, thank you, but leave the bike out front will you, I may not be staying long."

"As you wish, Sir," Reginald said and padded off to put Ares' things away.

In Ares opinion it was much too hot to be sitting outside, but his aunt looked as cool as a cucumber in her white flowing gown as she sat at the table sipping on her Earl Grey.

"Ares, so good of you to come home," her tone was biting but controlled.

"Hestia," he bowed before taking a seat opposite her. "You wanted to see me?"

"That stunt you pulled yesterday could have exposed us all. The media was there you know?"

He didn't give a shit about the media or blowing their covers for that matter. So what if the world got news that a few of the Greek gods were still lurking around. Personally, he thought that could only be a positive thing. It'd be nice to get some worshippers back. But Hestia was adamant that they keep things on the down low. She reminded them again and again of just how comfortable their lives were and how fortunate they were to be alive at all.

"Why do you have to go messing with that man? He isn't Xena anymore. And, need I remind you that those of us who survived our last encounter with her are lucky to be around anyway. Don't go opening old wounds, Ares. Things can only end badly for us all."

"Look Hestia, I am not going to argue about this again. I'm not going to tiptoe around the media."

"I am tired of cleaning up after you. If you had any idea the PR mess you put Cupid and me through yesterday. It's not becoming of a god to have his child cleaning up after him."

"Zeus..." Ares tried to interject.

"Yes, and we see how well that worked for him," she said coolly. "Now, I took care of the media. The story is you were a promo guy sent by the studio to promote the season finale of that ridiculous show."

"Fine, whatever, but I should just tell you up front since it's only a matter of time before Sis tells you anyway, Xena's back."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I switched their souls," on her infuriated glare, "look, I couldn't bear the thought of being married to Harry. So I put Xena in Annie's body but when I did, I gave her soul a tweak. Xena's conscious self is no longer Annie but Xena."

"Ares," she screamed, "what have you done? You can't just take it upon yourself to do things like this. And, for what? Do you really think that after all that has gone between you, she could ever willingly accept you in her heart?"

It cut. He could feel the darkness overtaking him, the despair. Who was he kidding? Xena could never love him, not the way he wanted her to. There would always be some memory, some demand he had made. Saying sorry didn't fix everything. Being sorry didn't fix everything. He dematerialized from the veranda and rematerialized in the Coliseum. Hestia was right; he should just stay the fuck out of her life before he fucked it up for everybody. He closed his eyes and tried to feed off of the energy of the bloodlust that still lingered in this place of death. He envisioned, Nero, Caligula, Caesar, the gladiators, Livia, all the slaughter, all the fighting, warriors calling upon his name. But the dead look in her eyes when she found him with her daughter; that was his undoing. "But, I love her," he wailed, letting all the anguish pour out of his body. "I love her. I love you, Xena." Tourists turned to stare at him, but he didn't care. Let them stare he had no shame. He had already let Hestia get to him. He hadn't meant to use his powers but it was second nature to him. And, when Hestia hurt him like that he just had to get the hell out of there. And, now he was stuck in Rome with no passport and no cash, leaving him no option but to use them again. He was going to have to work out a plan as to when he could use his powers and not. Maybe the problem wasn't in using his powers as much as it was in abusing them. A moratorium on powers altogether just wasn't going to work. He rematerialized to his estate. Hestia was still sipping tea.

"Cool off, nephew?"

"Sorry, I really didn't mean any disrespect but I am non-negotiable where she is concerned. If she asks me to be in her life, I am going to be, gods be damned."

"And if she doesn't?" Hestia demanded.

"Then like I told her last night, I will let her go."

"For good?" Hestia pressed.

"For good," he agreed but Hestia saw the liquid pain in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really did anticipate this being a much shorter story but alas, my muse won't shut up. I'm beginning to wonder if it is the Furies instead of my muse. Oh, wait Xena did them in. Anyway, the next chapter should be the last. And it will most likely be NC-17, R at the least. Cause, that's how I roll. There will be another author's note at the end of the chapter to clarify something. If I put it upfront, it gives things away. I think I am finished now. Enjoy, or don't, either way, let me know.

Chapter 3

When Xena arrived back at the clinic, Gabrielle was pacing back and forth and having a heated phone conversation.

"I don't care what it takes, I want it done as soon as possible," she looked to Xena and held up a finger to indicate that she would be with her in just a moment.

Xena eyed her closely. Her posture was different, her movements less calculated and more authentic. In short, she looked more like Gabirelle.

"Does he need to be there?" She waited for the response on the other end. "Okay, then Thursday at nine in the morning. See you then."

She stabbed the phone's off button and then glared at Xena. "Xena, I am married to Joxer."

"Well, technically it's Harry… wait a minute, Gabrielle?" Xena was near tears at the realization.

"Yes," Gabrielle smiled, tossed the phone onto the couch and ran into Xena's arms.

"But how?" she asked as Gabrielle placed a kiss on Xena's mouth.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle answered.

"But I was with her less than an hour ago," Xena protested.

"Yeah, well whatever you said to her, she was just here ten minutes ago."

"I didn't really say anything to her. She did most of the talking." Xena was thankful that Aphrodite had brought her friend back but it peeved her that the gods still took liberties with mortal's lives. Would they never learn?

"Let me look at you, Xena. I mean really look at you. Oh my god, what have I done?" Gabrielle asked.

"What?"

"What did I do in a past life to be reincarnated as Mattie? I mean she ran a scam and innocent people got hurt."

"Yeah, but you were you enough to turn it around when it mattered, Gabrielle."

"Still, I managed to get involved with Ares. Ares, he was here last night, right?"

Xena nodded but didn't want to get drawn into this conversation. She was still trying to sort out the feelings that he brought out in her. And just what did Gabrielle mean by involved? If she and Marco were intimate with one another, Mattie never mentioned it to Harry. Surely, she meant entangled.

"What was he up to?"

"Doesn't matter, he's gone now. And, what's more, I don't think he'll be back," Xena desperately hoped the disappointment she felt in the pit of her stomach was not coming to the surface.

"Hmph," Gabrielle protested, "Oh, he'll be back, he's not going to let you go that easily."

"Jealous much?"

"Maybe, but it's more than that. With today's weaponry, you and Ares together could be catastrophic."

"Yeah, maybe, but last night… never mind. So, what was with the phone call?" Xena changed the subject.

"Divorce attorney."

"You're gonna break Joxer's heart," Xena warned.

"So, what, I'm supposed to stay married to him so I don't hurt his feelings?"

"No, just be gentle, that's all."

"Were you gentle with Ares last night?"

"What are you suggesting? I woke up with you, didn't I? Besides you can't compare Joxer to Ares."

"Why, they both have feelings. Oh, I forgot, it's easier for you to pretend he doesn't have them isn't it. Makes it easier for you to settle for me, right?"

"Gabrielle, don't do this, not now. Can't we just be happy we're here in each other's company?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was jealousy talking plus I am still peeved that he managed to deceive me to try to win you back."

"That was Mattie, Gabrielle."

"Doesn't matter, he still knew what strings to pull."

Strings. Right, could there ever be "no strings" between them like he was offering? No, she was deluding herself to even consider it. But damn she wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe in him. But she had made that mistake before.

"It's what he does, Gabrielle."

"Yeah, but this isn't what I do," she gestured to their surroundings at the clinic. "I am a true testament to past life experiences but this isn't me. Mattie, maybe, but not me. I'm a writer."

Xena arched an eyebrow, curious, "so, does this mean you're closing the clinic?"

"Eventually, yes. I will, of course, need to allow my clients time to find someone else to see." Seeing the joy on Xena's face, she continued, "You were never going to be happy sitting behind that desk all day were you?"

Xena answered honestly, "No. But still, that doesn't answer the question as to what I am going to do."

"Do what you do best.'

"And that is?" Xena leered at Gabrielle lasciviously.

"I'm trying to be serious here. You, you know what you do. You catch the bad guy."

"Yeah, running around Los Angeles with a chakram and a broad sword is bound to attract some attention if I remember correctly, the Xena vigilante."

"Okay, so become a cop."

"By the gods, have you lost your mind? I am not joining the police force, Gabrielle."

"Oh right, then you might have to play by somebody's rules but your own, I forgot about that stipulation. And, you might have to actually let someone in on your plan before you implement it."

"If you don't watch it, I'm gonna ask Aphrodite to bring Mattie back, she was much nicer."

"You wouldn't," Gabrielle yapped.

"Try me," Xena deadpanned

Their banter was interrupted by a young man dressed in a sequined jumpsuit. He looked at Xena, "Hey pretty mama."

Gabrielle interrupted by taking his hand, "Elvis, let's go on back shall we?"

Xena rolled her eyes as Gabrielle and the King left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Aphrodite found Ares blowing up tanks. "Ah, yeah, that's the ticket," he cheered but Aphrodite noted that it wasn't with his usual enthusiasm.

"Uh hum, goddess in the room," as if he didn't already know she was there.

"Yeah, Yeah, whaddaya want?" He didn't take his eyes off the flat screen. Sometimes you just had to blow shit up and this was definitely one of those times. And he was doing it without involving a third world country so he thought it was definite improvement on his part.

"I did you a favor, I thought it would cheer you up but I see Tank Wars is doing that" Aphrodite said and waited for him to quit playing the infernal game.

"What kind of favor?" He knew he would regret asking but she wasn't going to leave until he did.

"I brought the bard back the way you did Xena," she informed.

He dropped the controller, his tank ran off into a ditch and the enemy quickly overtook him. "You did what?"

"Gabrielle…"

"Yeah, I got that but you wanna tell me exactly how in Zeus's name that is a FAVOR," he raised his voice. He felt his last chance with Xena slowly slipping down the proverbial drain. He could almost see it swirling in front of him.

"You don't get the love thing do you?"

"What?"

"Look, I know you want her back. But let's face it Bro. You want her to make that choice don't you? If she came back to you with Gabrielle as Mattie, you'd always wonder if she loved Gabrielle more than you. And you'd always wonder if it would have been different if Gabrielle had been, well, Gabrielle."

"Gee, thanks, Sis, but I think I could have lived with it. Now, get out," he ordered but there was no anger behind his voice, only resignation.

It had been worth a shot, he mused as he held his hand out and conjured up an image of her. It was an old image, one that had gotten him through many lonely nights. Xena bathing in a still lake, the full moon was high in the sky and she was alone. He had wanted that night to go down to her. Gabrielle had gone to some Amazon thing and Eve had headed east. But he figured she was still miffed about the Varia thing. But she was so beautiful in that moment, dripping the water down on her flawless skin. She sang a ballad about a love that could never be as she ran the soap through her hair. He knew it was for him. He wondered if she knew he could watch her from afar. He wanted to believe that she knew he was watching, wanted to believe that she wasn't just singing for him but to him. But he knew the truth. She would never let him see this side of her again.

He had to ride, had to feel the wind. It could heal him. It had to.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Gabrielle had two appointments and as with "Elvis" she spent her time with her clients explaining that she was no longer going to practice. She didn't want to try to put anyone under hypnosis. She wasn't sure how much control over the practice she would have as herself.

She was worried about Xena. She had been moping around all morning long, and was still in her pjs at lunch.

"So what's cooking?" Gabrielle asked as she came into the kitchen where Xena was reading a newspaper and eating Froot Loops.

"These are really good," she said as she motioned to the little circles floating in bowl of melon colored milk. "You should try 'em."

"That's okay. I was thinking something a bit more nutritious. Like a salad maybe." Gabrielle started pulling out the necessary items for an actual lunch.

"Suit yourself, but it says right here part of a balanced diet," Xena said matter of factly.

"You know I was thinking that maybe you could become a personal trainer. I hear that celebrities pay big bucks for people to whip their butts in shape."

"Uh huh," Xena commented but wasn't really listening. Something in the paper had caught her attention.

"Can you add salad dressing to that grocery list beside you?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena slammed her open palms down on the table, "That's it."

Gabrielle physically jumped at the loud bang that accompanied the slam. "That's what?" She was almost afraid to ask.

Xena looked at Gabrielle with new vision and purpose in her eyes and said, "I am going to be a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?"

"You said it yourself, Gabrielle. I get the bad guy, that's what I do."

After three days of research and contemplation, Xena decided that yes, she would indeed become a fugitive recovery agent. If she was going to be apprehending bad guys, she might as well get the credentials to back her up. The more she thought about it the more it appealed to her. After all, that was essentially what she had done after she'd meet Hercules. She just didn't get paid for it but that was a different world. And, it wasn't really that she wanted money for doing it now, but the simple truth was that it took money to survive in today's world.

But as soon as she settled into the idea, she realized she was going to need a whole new set of skills. The bad guys in this world wouldn't be armed with swords, knives, and daggers. No, they'd be firing live rounds which meant Xena was going to have to become proficient with handguns and get a Kevlar vest. Sure she could catch arrows but she didn't really want to try catching bullets. Aim wouldn't be a problem. She was always good with a crossbow, just ask Ares. She chuckled to herself. Still, she didn't really know the first thing about guns. But, she could learn, she was always a quick study. Her juices began to flow just thinking about being back in action. But first things first, this Annie look had to go. She needed new clothes, new shoes, and definitely new hair.

______________________________________________________________________

He was going for his morning swim when he heard her calling his name. He was tempted to go to her but he was going to make her call him on the phone. He was not going to use his powers with her. She called again. Damn, why was she making this so difficult? He realized she was probably confused. He had never not shown himself to her before.

"Ares," the agitation was heavy in her voice. "I know you can hear me."

Still, he held his ground. He hadn't meant to turn this into a battle of wills but there it was.

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it," he heard then in a few seconds his cell phone rang. He climbed out of the pool and grabbed his phone off of the table.

"Hello, Xena," he tried his best to mask the satisfaction of winning that little war.

"Ares, what kind of game are you playing?"

"Game, Xena? I don't know wh…"

"Oh cut the crap, Ares why didn't you just come when I asked for you?"

He knew if he didn't get a hold of himself this was going to turn into a colossal mess. He didn't want to argue with her but she made it so damn easy.

"Look," he wanted to tell her that part of this new leaf he had turned over meant not abusing his powers but it felt so revealing over the phone.

"Look, what, you know what? To hell with it I don't have time for this."

"Xena, don't hang up," he said too frantically for his own liking, "the truth is, I'm trying not to use my powers too much."

"What are they in short supply these days?" She mocked him.

Well, fuck her. He didn't have to take this. He was a god! That's what he thought but what came out, "Did you call to fight?"

Silence.

Then.

"I'm sorry." Did he hear her right? Did she just apologize? To him?

"I didn't expect you to call, you know," he said with raw honesty in his voice.

"I didn't expect to call," she replied with the same.

Again, neither said anything, both waiting for the other to continue the conversation. He wanted to ask her if she wanted anything in particular but he felt it would be better to give her the time she needed. Asking him for anything had always been tremendously difficult for her. But he supposed that he was the one who actually made it difficult. So, he waited. Finally.

"I would like to see you," she said.

If hearts could leap, his did.

"When?" He asked, impossible to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Now," she replied.

"Where?"

"Well, where are you?" She asked wishing he would just materialize in front of her so she could ask what she needed to ask and be done with it already.

"In Malibu, but I can be in Pasadena in half an hour," he answered.

Fine, he was trying to make an effort. She would respect it. "I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Anywhere you'd like, Xena."

"How about Glendale? I have to pick some things up there. Say, around two?" If he wasn't going to just flash in on her, then she might as well get some of the shopping she had to do out of the way. And maybe, if she had time, she'd go by a salon.

"I can come now if you like, Xena."

"No, this afternoon is fine."

"Okay, where in Glendale?" His curiosity was piqued. She was definitely going to ask him for something. He hoped desperately he would be able to deliver. His stomach began churning at the realization that she was still calling him even after Aphrodite had brought Gabrielle back.

"Glendale Harley, it's at…"

"Yeah, I know where it is, you buying a bike, Xena?"

"No, just some decent clothes. See you there?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He waited for her to hang up. Had that just happened? Did they just manage to stop a fight before all Tartarus broke loose? And then, continue to have a normal conversation?

He toweled off and headed upstairs. He passed Cupid on the landing.

"Dare I ask what has put the spring in your step?"

"I have a date," Area answered with a grin. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He had a date, a date with Xena. He knew it wasn't a real date but it was at least a step in the right direction.

____________________________________________________________________

He got to Glendale Harley early, of course, his anticipation having gotten the better of him. He didn't see the jeep anywhere and began to get worried that she had backed out. But surely she would call, wouldn't she? Xena wouldn't just stand him up. She had more class than that. Well, he would just lock down his Harley and go look at the new bike models on the floor.

As he was headed for the door, she walked out of it. It took his eyes a minute to adjust. It was Xena. It wasn't just Xena in Annie's body. It was Xena. The first thing he noticed was the hair, back to its original raven beauty. She, like he, was dressed head to toe in black. She wore black biker boots with silver buckles. She had boot knives on either side. The pants were leather and fit her better than they should fit anyone. He felt his groin tighten at the sight of her. But the kicker was the black tank. It exposed her tanned, toned arms. And across the front in silver lettering it read, 'Princess'. He almost laughed because she looked like anything but a modern Disney Princess but he knew why she had bought the shirt. It was another way of claiming a piece of who she used to be in this modern world he had thrust her in. For a moment he felt guilty. For a moment that is, until she spoke.

Her new look made her feel sexy and the voice matched the look, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," he said as he came closer.

"What do you think?" She asked with a sly grin. She knew full well he liked what he was seeing. The imp in her just wanted to tease him a bit.

"It's definitely you, but aren't you forgetting shades?"

"Then I couldn't do this," she answered and gave him the famous icy glare.

"Oh, you are good," he came even closer.

She placed her hand against his chest to stop his forward movement. Damn, why did it have to be so solid? She ran her tongue between her lips then bit the bottom one to restrain herself.

It happened quickly but he caught it and knew her desire matched his.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"I did."

It dawned on him suddenly that they were alone, "Where's Gabrielle?"

"She dropped me off," she answered and suddenly realized that she had been very presumptuous. "I thought you could give me a ride, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I can give you a ride," he managed to get it out without it sounding like innuendo. "But, if I'm being honest here, and I really am trying. I can't believe you would trust me this much."

"You said the other night you want to change things between us. Ares, I am trying to take that at face value. I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Plus, if I am being honest and I will try too, I do want something from you."

"What does Gabrielle think about all this?"

"Let's not bring her into it okay?"

"So, she doesn't trust me?" Off Xena's look, he raised his palms, "No, No, No, I understand completely. I haven't given her much reason to. Okay, you're right let's leave the bard out of it. Truce?"

"The god of war calling a truce? Now that's new." Xena said and grinned a little at the thought.

"Whatever you want, it must be really important to you for you to ask me."

"It is. I want you to teach me about guns."

"Guns," he couldn't have heard her right. Next, she'd be asking him to father her child. "Wait, I am the one that's supposed to convince…"

"Ares, don't what we have is not a game. It doesn't prescribe to any rules. I need your help and so I am asking for it. If you were truly sincere.."

Abruptly, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her into him. He reached down and kissed her on the ear and whispered, "I am sincere, Xena and I am sorry. You never have to explain yourself to me."

She pushed him off but gently. He saw the goose bumps on her exposed arms. "You gonna behave yourself?"

"Only if you insist," he answered with a half-smile.

"Oh, I do," she cocked one eyebrow.

"So, do you have a gun in mind?"

"I want to learn about them all," she answered as it should have been obvious.

"That could take a while, not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Ares, I've decide to become a bounty hunter."

It should have surprised him he supposed but I didn't. "Still, atoning? I thought 40,000 souls would do that for you."

"It's my path, Ares and I am going to walk it no matter what life I live."

He pursed his lips and nodded his head, "Understood. Okay, then let's go." He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to his bike.

He motioned his hand in the air and began to materialize a helmet for her, "Dammit," he quit. "I'll be right back," he said as he walked back toward the Harley shop. He came out five minutes later and handed her a helmet. "This no powers thing is wreaking havoc on my bank account, you know?"

Half way up Angeles Crest Highway, Xena gloried in just how good it felt to be on the bike with him. Her arms were wrapped firmly but not too tightly around his midsection and it was doing wonderful things to her body. He smelled delicious, like Ares. She had never been able to describe it to anyone let alone herself. To her, he just smelled like Ares. He handled the machine with grace and beauty just like he did a sword and a woman. He knew when to push it and when to let it take over. She knew this was the right decision. Despite her yearning for him, no one was a better teacher. She would be able to control her urges. After all he was the one who had taught her when and when not to give into your passions.

They had scaled the mountains and come down the other side. The vegetation of the mountains completely gave way to desert. He pulled off the highway and took to a winding road. After about five miles he pulled off again, this time onto a paved lane. He brought the bike to a stop and took off his helmet. She did the same.

"Here Xena," he said and took the helmet from her. He crooked both helmets onto the handle bars. "This is why you ride." He tore down the road. It was exhilarating, the wind whipping through her hair. She could see the back of his neck and the urge to lean in and kiss it was overwhelming. She held back but felt herself go moist. He must have been pulling one hundred miles per hour.

He leaned back, "You okay, Xena?"

"Yes, I'm loving every minute of it," She answered and didn't want to dissect just how honest that answer had been.

Me too he thought. He could ride like this with her forever with her arms holding him and trusting him. Too bad he was getting close to the ranch house. Well, they did still have the ride back to LA to look forward to.

They reached the house and he pulled the bike to a halt. He was not ready for the sight that greeted him when he dismounted the bike and turned around. She looked wild. Her hair was combed by the wind and her eyes were glowing, wet from the wind stinging them. And there was something else, she was turned on. She looked like Xena the Destroyer of Nations after a hard battle or a hard fuck. He swallowed hard.

She watched his Adam's apple as he swallowed. She knew in that moment with him devouring her that way that she loved him. She knew what he was seeing. She knew how naughty she must have looked. She knew how naughty she felt. And yet, he held back. He was visibly restraining himself. He was learning and he was doing it for her.

"So, where are we?" She asked trying to be nonchalant.

"This is where I come to blow up crap. You can fire off rounds at all hours of the night and nobody gives a damn. I own 300 acres, so there really is no one around to give a damn. Plus, the road we just came down is private so I can ride all I want and not worry about that pesky helmet law."

She was listening but something behind him had caught her attention. He saw a far off look in her eyes. He thought for a moment she was going to cry. "You have horses?"

She said and then left him where he was standing.

He didn't move, he just stood and watched her. He had seen Xena many ways, enraged, enflamed, humored, sated, and even happy. But never had he seen her exude such a child like joy.

He watched her rub the golden mare and knew it must have reminded her of Argo. That was one of the reasons he had purchased her. She had spirit but she would allow a skilled horseman to ride her. She didn't shy away from Xena, instead she actually leaned into her. "You want to ride her later, when it cools down?" He asked

"She's beautiful, what's her name?"

"Goldie, and, I think she likes you."

"Yeah, Goldie, you like me huh? That's a good girl," Xena talked soothingly to the horse.

"I'd love to ride her. And who's this?" Xena looked at the black horse that had come up beside Goldie wanting some attention.

"Blackie," Ares answered and walked over to pet him.

"Not very original, are you?"

"I can be very inventive but I didn't think you were here for that," he said teasingly.

Xena harrumphed. "No comment." But she did wonder for a split second just what he had in mind.

"Come on in. I'm thirsty."

The house wasn't what she expected. It was very cowboy. Her guess was that he didn't do the decorating. He pointed to the phone as they walked in. "If you want to call Gabrielle, you can use that phone. I'm gonna change and grab a water, you want one?

"Please," she called as he headed down the hall to what she presumed was his bedroom.

She decided that she would call Gabrielle, just to let her know she would be later than she had expected.

The phone rang three times, "Hello."

"Hey, it's me," Xena said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabrielle was almost afraid to ask. She had been reluctant to leave Xena alone with Ares but Xena had as usual insisted. Gabrielle didn't kid herself; she knew how tempted Xena was by him. She had even confessed to her that she had feelings for him that went deeper than their warrior-god bond. In fact, when he was mortal, she half expected Xena to go for it with him. She still wondered why she didn't at least give it a try. If the boots had been on the other feet, Xena would have encouraged her to go for it. Hell, hadn't she with Perdicas? Gabrielle knew the answer was that Xena didn't want to hurt her.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that we are in the desert. He has a ranch if you can believe that."

"I thought he hated country living."

"I think it's his way of getting out of the city. He's not exactly milking cows," Xena defended Ares.

"Gods forbid," Gabrielle giggled at the memory of them on Xena's grandparents' farm.

Xena chuckled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Xena, you know you don't need my permission, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know good and damn well what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, and just the other day you were going on and on about how bad he was for me and this afternoon you didn't want to leave me in Glendale. You almost demanded to come with me."

"I know but I hear the longing in your voice."

"Longing, Gabrielle, don't be ridiculous." Xena spat into the phone. She didn't know if she was mad at Gabrielle for suggesting such a thing or if she was made at him for having this effect on her but she was mad at somebody. "Look, Gabrielle."

"No, you look Xena, I'm not saying anything is going to happen. I'm just saying if it does it's your business, okay?"

Xena responded quietly, "Okay. I love you, ya know.

"I know but you love him too."

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what? I've never encouraged you to be with him," Gabrielle argued.

"No, you wait til I am not in a position to win an argument and then you start one," Xena countered.

"You just don't like losing. Bye Xena, I am hanging up now."

Then all she heard was a dial tone.

She sat there huffy for a minute and then wondered what was taking him so long. She hoped he hadn't been eavesdropping in on her conversation.

When he did finally come back he was caring two bottled waters and looking at him Xena was suddenly very, very thirsty. He had changed into blue jeans, so that's why they made them, huh. He sported a black t-shirt that clung to his biceps and showed off his strong chest. He caught her staring but acted like he had no idea and handed her one of the waters.

"Thank you," she managed to choke out.

"You're welcome, but you should really thank Willie, he's the guy who keeps the place up for me."

"Willie?"

"Yeah, you'll meet him later. I just asked him to have the horses ready for a sunset ride."

"Sorry to interrupt, Duke," the old ranch hand said as he poked his head around the door frame.

"No interruption, Willie, meet Xena an old friend of mine."

"Ma'am," he nodded. She could barely make out the grey hair beneath his ten gallon hat.

"Nice to meet you," Xena said.

"What is it, Willie?" Ares asked.

Willie lowered his voice as to not offend the lady, "The bitch had her puppies yesterday. Six of 'em. You wanna take a look they're out in the stable."

"Yeah," Ares said excited. "Xena wanna go look at Horace's pups?"

"Horace, seriously?"

"What can I say he likes apples more than you do?"

She rolled her eyes but followed him out to the stables.

Willie brushed down the horses while Xena and Ares played with Horace and looked at the new additions. The mother was a beautiful border collie and Xena felt bad for her with all that hair giving birth in the desert heat. The mother licked the pups as they suckled. "Look at you, Holly, you did a good job girl," Ares congratulated the new mother.

Xena was staring at him and he suddenly felt very foolish. He turned to her, "So you ready to kill something?"

Xena knew what he was doing and hoped he didn't think she was judging him for being emotional about his dog having pups. "Actually, I thought we could just start with some target practice."

"Okay then let's grab some guns and head out to the range. Later Willie."

"Later Duke, later ma'am," Willie responded as he poured water in the horses' trough. Duke never brought a woman here, he thought, it must be serious.

___________________________________________________________________

It was no surprise to Xena that Ares had a virtual arsenal. He had handguns old and new. Rifles, shotguns, bazookas, you name it he had it. But he also had a sword collection that made her mouth water. He caught her lusting after the swords. "We can do that later, too. But here let's do this first," he handed her a Glock 9mm.

"I'm gonna hold you to that sword fight. These are for wimps," she gestured to the guns.

"Like you, I've always admired the skill that it takes to kill someone in a sword fight but alas, Xena, the world has moved on and if you take a sword to a gun fight, I will be burying you again." He regretted saying it because he knew that indeed someday he would be burying her again and it put a damper in his mood.

"Okay, so how does this thing work?" She didn't want to think about it either.

He pulled out a box of ammo and showed her how to add bullets to the magazine. He then let her clip it in place. "Very good, you always were a fast learner. Okay, now let's go outside and hit the range."

He set up a target for her. "Now this is different than a crossbow, Xena. When you start shooting it, it will repeat with just the pull of a trigger. Also you want to get a good firm grip on it because it is going to kick a bit. Look at my stance and copy it."

She did as instructed then he came up behind her. His breath was on her neck. She suppressed a shiver. "Now look down the gun at your target, Xena. And kill it, kill it Xena."

And she did. She emptied all seventeen rounds into the paper man.

"A little overzealous aren't we?" he teased but he could see the sheen of sweat that was covering her body. She had enjoyed it.

"That was, that was, I loved it."

"What happened to wimps?"

"Still isn't a sword fight but that was amazing, I want to do it again."

"Okay, but this time try to shoot as few rounds as possible to make the kill. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good," he handed her the box of ammo and she reloaded the magazine. "Do you want to try a moving target this time? It's more challenging."

"I love a challenge."

Again, she was successful. She reloaded. "Why does he call you Duke?"

"It's my cowboy name."

"What?"

"Ares is, well, Ares is the god of war. It's just not a very American name and so to fit in out here in the desert, I go by Duke."

"Okay," she accepted his answer, "set it up, I'm ready."

After an hour of shooting her arms were tired and her ears were ringing. But Xena was never one to give up easily.

"You wear yourself out like this and you'll be no match for me with a sword," he warned. She needed to take a break already. He'd forgotten how relentless she could be when learning a new skill. She'd nearly cut her hand off while learning to use the chakram. It was the one and only time she'd let him heal her wound. Her philosophy used to be 'if I earned em, I deserved 'em'. But the chakram was different. She had coveted it. She wanted to own it, to master it, and the only way to get good with it was lots of practice. Unfortunately, it was razor sharp.

"Ha, I could fight you blindfolded with one arm tied behind my back and still best you with a sword." There was a time that she knew it was true.

"Care to make good on that?"

"You're on," she taunted him and handed him the gun.

"How about we have dinner and take the horses out first," he suggested.

"You think I'm too tired. Don't go easy on me, you never have."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Oh, now you're sounding like Gabrielle." She said it to sting him.

"She's a smart girl." He wasn't taking the bait. The only fight she was going to get out of him was the sword fight. He knew what she was doing. They had been getting along. No, better than that. They had been outright enjoying each other's company. Reveling in it in fact, so she was going to try and ruin it because he had suggested dinner and a horse ride. A little too romantic for your tastes, Xena?

"Since when do you compliment Gabrielle?"

"She's good for you. She keeps you balanced. You know when Aphrodite first told me that she had brought her back, I was upset. But really, I am glad she did. You need her friendship."

"You're right. I am being stubborn. I'm just not used to compassion from you. Passion yes," shit did she just say that? "I mean, I mean thank you and yes, dinner would be nice."

"The question is, will you be?" He retorted. It was good to give the Warrior Princess some of her own medicine.

_____________________________________________________________

Gabrielle had a notebook and pen in hand when Aphrodite shattered into her house.

"Hey Gabby,"

Gabrielle nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Aphrodite, you can't just do that for crying out loud."

"Like, sorry. Just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just putting together some ideas for stories," Gabrielle answered.

"You know that was really big of you lettin' Xena go like that."

"Aphrodite, I really don't want to talk relationship with you right now. What Xena and I have is complicated. It's not monogamous. We are best friends, partners even. But if she wants a relationship with Ares, I won't stand in her way. I realized today that the reason she never acted on her feelings for him before were because of my feelings for him. End of story."

"You've got the hots for Ar? I didn't see that comin' and I'm the goddess of love."

"No, Aphrodite, I mean because of my misgivings about him. She was always afraid that I would judge her if she went to him."

"He does love her," Aphrodite affirmed. "He was just ingrained his whole youth not to show any emotions that didn't further the purpose of war. That's why he didn't know how to handle her when she came along."

"I get that, I do. It's just memories."

"I can fix those for you."

"No, No," Gabrielle protested, "You stay out of my head from now on."

"Deal," Aphrodite agreed, "You wanna watch Top Model with me?"

"I'll pass,"

"Toodles, then." And the goddess was gone as abruptly as she had appeared.

Dinner had been nicer than she cared to think about. And the ride, the ride was incredible. When she climbed into the saddle it felt like going home. They rode until the California sun gave way to clouds of tempered steel. She could have ridden all night but that wasn't what she came here for. Neither was a sword fight, but that she couldn't resist.

He rode a bit ahead of her and she took the time to admire his physique. His strong, erect back. His muscular thighs. His forearms that gripped the reins. Those biceps. His chiseled jaw. She rode up next to him and realized that he was smiling. He was happy. It was a different kind of happy than she had ever seen on his face before. He was luxuriating in her company. Dreaming that there would be more days like this, no doubt. She had a fleeting thought that told her there would be. The air was beginning to cool and a soft desert wind was picking up. The wind ran over her and through her much the way he used to do when he would vanish on her. Sometimes as he was leaving he would purposefully move through her.

"So how often do you stay out here?" She asked both to make conversation and because she was genuinely interested in how he spent his time.

"Couple of times a week, why?"

"Just curious, I think it suits you."

"It's because you're here," he admitted. "I rarely take the horses out. I usually come out here to throw fireballs when I am really, really pissed. Sometimes I come play with my guns and swords. You would really like the bazooka by the way."

"Hmm."

"Sometimes when I'm mad at the family I head out here."

"And you have a place in Malibu?" Xena was guessing since he had mentioned it earlier that morning.

"Yeah, it's really Hestia's but a lot of us stay there."

"What about Greece?"

"Yeah, there's a few gods still there on a permanent basis. I go back now and then. Olympus is not what it used to be," she could hear the sadness in his voice and felt partly responsible.

"Ares, I'm –"

"Don't Xena, you did what you had to do, we both know that. You should see Amphipolis, you wouldn't know it."

"I bet," she said as they reached the stables.

"I can take those for you," Willie said as they both dismounted the horses. Curious he thought how they moved in unison.

"Thank you, Willie," Ares said and handed him the reins.

"Are--," Xena caught herself, "Duke, I'd like to brush Goldie down if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, take your time. I'm going go wash up."

Xena brushed the horse tenderly and sang to her as she did so.

"That's a pretty song but I never heard that language," Willie called from the next stall as he tended to Blackie.

"It's Greek," Xena explained.

"Alrighty, so how long you known Duke?" She felt a bit of fatherly protectiveness from the ranch hand. A pity she thought that his own father had never shown any.

"Seems like forever, you?" She responded with a vague answer and then a question.

"Going on six years now, I guess." Willie answered contemplatively.

"Yeah?" Xena rounded the horse to brush the other side.

"Yeah, he saved my life," Willie said seriously.

"Really?" Xena wanted to know more but wasn't going to ask outright.

She didn't have to, Willie was eager to tell his story. "He was sittin' at the bar nursing a Jack Daniel's first time I saw him. I'd lost my wife and went in there to drink myself to death. She died on me, massive stroke, wasn't nothin' they could do to save her. By the time the ambulance got there it was all over."

"Sorry," Xena didn't know what else to say.

"I was already three sheets to the wind when I went into the bar but I was looking to really end it that night. I sat down by him and he offered to buy me a round. But I had to tell him what was killing me. I told him to mind his own. But he didn't listen."

"No?" she asked. She wanted to hear the rest of the story. It wasn't like Ares to get involved in the affairs of mortals especially grieving ones. Unless, of course it was to twist them to his will.

"No, so I yelled at him and told him a young whippersnapper like him couldn't know nothing about what I was going through. Man did I feel like an ass when I found out, you know?"

"Found out?"

"About his wife, about how she had been murdered in Japan and how he couldn't do anything about it. About how powerless he felt."

Xena's face must have paled but she didn't say anything. She let Willie finish his story.

"We bonded that night. When you lose someone, everybody tells you how sorry they are. Or how time heals all wounds. Well, Duke and I can tell you that's all a bunch of shit. There ain't nothing like losing the woman you love and being powerless to stop it. All them people that tell you she's in a better place, a place with no tears and no suffering, well, as far as we are concerned, they can just go to the devil."

"Excuse me, Willie," Xena said and headed for the house.

A/N II: This is NOT and I repeat NOT going to turn into a Xena: Warrior Bounty Hunter series. This is a love story. Like, Gabrielle I don't write action. Sad, I know but there you have it. Remember feedback is loved and appreciated, even when it burns.

Oh, and a question for those of you who will dare to continue to read this tale. Should Aphrodite bring Joxer back too?


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell chime startled Gabrielle. She had been so rapt in her story about Eve's daughter, Xena, that she had been writing for hours, non-stop. She had so many things to tell Xena; things about her life after Jappa, things about Eve and Virgil, things about Xena's grandchildren, all four of them. She wondered how Xena would react when she told her about her own husband and child, whom she had only lived hours to see. She had waited too long to have children. She didn't settle down with Cyril until she was in her forties. By the time she was starting her family, Eve had already had all of her brood. Cyril had been a good man, an honest man. And even though she wasn't around to raise her son, she knew she had left him in capable, caring hands.

To her surprise, Harry was on the other side of the door. She hoped there wasn't going to be a scene about the divorce because she just wasn't up for it right now. She didn't open the door fully, hoping he would get the hint and save her the feeling of cruelty that would come from denying him entry if he requested it. It was hard enough to look at him, he looked so much like Joxer.

"Harry," she said in a serious 'what do you need tone'.

"Mattie, I didn't know where else to go. I've had a very confusing day and I knew I could count on Xena. Aphrodite…"

"Joxer?" Great Gabrielle thought, the gods have been messing with him too and now Xena was off playing bounty hunter with one of them. She wouldn't leave him hanging. Harry, maybe, but Joxer, never. "Come on in."

He went to take his hat off and realized belated that he wasn't wearing one. He gave her a sheepish grin; a grin she had seen many times. There was a tightening in her chest at having her old friend back. She couldn't help herself. She pulled him into her arms. He didn't resist.

"So it isn't just me. You remember everything too?" He needed clarification. He couldn't figure why for the life of him Aphrodite had brought him back but here he was. At first he felt lonely; like he didn't have anyone in the world. He knew Xena would figure it out even if she didn't have her full memory back, she better than anyone would know how to deal with the gods.

"Yes, Xena too, have a seat. Would you like some tea, water?"

"Tea's fine," he answered and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Gabrielle knew she should be mad at Aphrodite but in her soul she was thankful that Aphrodite had given him another chance at life as Joxer. After all, he had the lost the last one defending her. But it was more than that, she had genuinely missed Joxer. Maybe this time she could appreciate him more. She looked at the kitchen clock while she was making the tea. After 8 PM and still no Xena. She briefly wondered if the bounty hunter game had turned into something more serious. Then a horrendous thought occurred to her. What if Xena had decided to be a bounty hunter just as an excuse to be around Ares? No, Xena would never do that. If she wanted to be around Ares she would just do it. Wouldn't she? Still, she could have hired anyone to teach her firearms. Why him? What had she said? Oh yes, "He knows me, knows my strengths and weaknesses, he's an effective teacher. And he won't doubt my ability. I won't feel like I have anything to prove. It has to be him." And that Gabrielle remembered had been the end of the discussion. Xena was gonna do it and she was gonna do it her way. End of story.

"So, Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked as she sat the tea tray on the coffee table.

"Yeah, and I was in the shower, gods and their timing." As he raised his voice it took on the old nasal quality. Yes, the more controlled speaking Harry had given way to loveable Joxer. "So where's Xena?"

Xena had no idea what she was going to say when she found him. On the one hand, she wanted to apologize for the pain her decision must have caused him. She hadn't even said goodbye and she knew that it must have hurt him. But the truth was she didn't say goodbye because she knew he would try to talk her out of it and she was afraid that she would let him. He'd always scolded her for feeling like she needed to atone for all the suffering and death she had caused people. He treated her as if she were somehow above atonement, as if she were entitled to take anyone's life she pleased. Well, he could talk a big talk but she knew that deep down he knew atonement too. When he gave up his godhood to save her, it was about more than having a thing for her. In part, it was his way of trying to make up for all the things that had gone between them. For him it was the ultimate sacrifice, in a time of turmoil he gave up the only security he had, immortality. And, he did it for her.

Nerves began gnawing at her stomach as she made her way down the hallway. She walked by the bathroom that was still humid from his shower. She shook off the image of him lathering up and the water cascading down his perfect muscular form. Still, his soap did smell nice; masculine and clean but not at all overwhelming. The door to the bedroom was ajar and rather than barge right in, she peaked first. He was clearly gearing up for their sword fight. He had put on black leather pants. His bare back made her fingers itch to run along his skin. On the bed lay his metal studded vest and gauntlets. Things were starting to look all too familiar. The ache started deep in her belly but was soon fanning out in hot flames over her entire body.

"Admission's free," he said as he turned around, "but as always, donations are appreciated."

She didn't say anything, no smarmy come back, no witty repartee. He saw the fire in her eyes. She was going to ravage him. She slowly pushed the door open and stalked toward him. Gods he was going to choke. He wasn't ready for this. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her mouth in a hot, searing kiss.

"Xena," he could barely breathe when he broke the kiss.

"Shh," she said and suddenly her mood went from flaming passion to calm composure. Psychologists would have called it bipolar but he knew she had just focused the energy in another direction. She took his hands in hers, "Let's sit down."

She moved the vest and gauntlets aside but reveled in the feel of his leather on her fingertips.

"Everything okay?" He asked, uncertain of where this was going. He hoped against all hope he wasn't about to hear, 'Ares this was a mistake, take me home.' That hadn't felt like a goodbye kiss but she always kept him guessing.

She looked into his eyes, "I was wrong not to tell you goodbye, to deny you closure for what could have been eternity. But you would have tried to talk me out of it."

He realized that she was talking about Jappa and he felt an old pang in his chest. He then wondered just what she and Willie had been talking about in the stables.

"Xena, you don't owe me an explanation. I gave you no reason to trust me after that business with the Amazons."

"I was scared." Finally she was out with it.

"Scared, you? Of dying?" He asked clearly disbelieving.

"No, of living, of you." Indeed, she did keep him guessing.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked gently.

"I debated coming to you, saying goodbye." Her look told him just what she meant by saying goodbye. But I was afraid if we shared that again, that if I crossed that line with you, there would be no pulling back."

"You're right, I would have tried to stop you. But you would have done it anyway. But Xena," he ran one finger along her check, "I think you underestimated my feelings for you as a woman. If you would have made me choose between the woman and the warrior, I would have chosen the woman."

"That's just it Ares, they're inseparable."

"So because I'm bad for the warrior, I can't love the woman."

The look she gave him was one of sad resignation.

"I don't buy it Xena. You know why?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me." She hadn't wanted this conversation to turn into a discussion of all the reasons they couldn't be together. She had truly meant only to apologize. But there were still so many unresolved issues. She supposed there always would be.

"Do you remember when you were going after the chakram? And you lost the darkness in you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. His thumb was making lazy circles on her hand. It was at the same time soothing and maddening.

"I still wanted you. I still ached for you and not just sexually. Even knowing that if you stayed like that forever, you would never fight again, I still had feelings for you. That was when I realized something had changed in me. I didn't know at the time the change was...love. I certainly didn't want to call it that or even think about it as love. But I spent countless hours after that examining just why I still wanted you when you had become a pacifist. It unnerved me."

"That still doesn't help my dilemma, "she said wryly. "How do I love the god of war without loving the war?"

"Love the man Xena, the man that only you have the power to bring out. You want to get off on power. I saw the way you looked at the symbols of my godhood," he pointed to the gauntlets and vest. "Don't even try to deny it. But if it is power that turns you on, get off on the power of your love, Xena."

"Yes, I am attracted to those things, but it goes deeper and you know it."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, not claiming just loving. She returned in kind. He broke away and stood before her for a minute running his fingers through her dark hair. He grabbed the gauntlets and his vest from where she had moved them on the bed and stored them in the closet. He ambled patiently to the door and closed it. When he turned, she was still seated on the bed and she was looking at him expectantly. He flipped the wall switch for the lamp on and turned off the overhead light. "I love you, Xena."

She didn't verbally answer but she did take her boot knives out of her boots and put them in the bedside table drawer. She sat back on the bed and waited for him to come to her. Standing before her he removed his pants, his excitement was already evident.

He was completely nude and she was fully clothed. He felt exposed and vulnerable. "This is me, Xena. No armor, no weapons, no godhood, just me. And, this is the complete disarming power you have over me. I want to be you man. I want to be honest for you. I want to be good for you. Tonight it's just you and me Xena, man and woman." As he said this he lifted the tank over head and tossed it on the floor. She reached around to unclasp her bra.

"Let me, let me undress you. I want to rediscover you inch by blessed inch."

"Who knew you could be such a romantic?" she teased.

"Now let's see if you can be," he challenged her.

He laid her gently on her back and released the button and fly of her pants. He kissed the newly exposed flesh of her belly. He took off her boots and socks then slowly pulled off the leather pants. The black lace panties couldn't hide her arousal. He gingerly pulled them off and admired her glistening curls. Oh, yes, he was going to admire every last inch. He lay on top of her, positioning his thigh between her legs. Her hip pressed against his erection. He groaned. She writhed.

"Kiss me, Xena. Kiss me like you have nothing to fear, kiss me like we never have to stop."

What was he doing? Trying to drive her crazy with words? She couldn't completely let down her guard, could she? But his sincerity was unquestionable it was there in the liquid darkness of his eyes. She had imagined this coupling many times; the reunion of their bodies after so much denial. But never once did she imagine tears in his eyes. She let go. She wanted this, needed this and he, well he deserved this. He deserved all of her not just bits and pieces; broken promises and unfulfilled wishes. She had only been kidding herself. She loved this man. Her man.

She gave him the kiss he had waited an eternity for. It was real, more real than anything he had ever felt and he knew without a doubt that he would gladly lay his life down for her again.

With butterfly kisses his made his way down her neck to her breasts. He lovingly lapped at her nipple while he kneaded the other breast in his hand. The sensation made her back arch off the bed. While he continued admiring her breasts, his hand trailed its way down her body to the center of her desire. He slid his finger between her wet folds.

"Ahh, Xena, so good."

"Yes," she answered as her hips involuntarily jerked toward his movements inviting him to finger her. "This is good. This is right."

He kissed her again, tongues dancing as he pushed two fingers inside her. Damn, she was wet but it was still so very snug. He nuzzled and kissed her ear, neck, and chin while he thrust in and out of her. As he thrust he allowed his palm to slap against her swollen nub.

Her breathing was becoming quick and heavy. Her body was hot and slick with sweat. His hand was copiously lubricated with her juices. Her hips bucked eagerly to meet his hand's downward thrust.

"Areeees, I'm gonna."

"It's okay, let go, Xena, let me love you."

Gods he was too much. She knew what murderous deeds those hands had committed and yet his touch was not that of a murderer. At this moment he felt more like a doctor healing her from the inside out.

He felt her walls tighten around him and then quick spasmodic jerks. She clung to him pulling him closer and closer as she rode out her orgasm.

Finally, she let go and just lay there looking at the ceiling. This afternoon she had thought Gabrielle daft for suggesting that this could happen. Yet, here she was in his bed and he was gearing up for act two. He had made his way down her body and was poised to begin kissing her pussy with as much ardor as he had her mouth, breasts, and neck.

"No, No, my turn, "she purred, "I want to love you too."

Well, it wasn't an I love you per se but it was the closest he'd ever heard her utter.

"Yeah, and just what did you have in mind?"

She crooked her finger in a come hither motion. She could feel the trail of his hot liquid arousal as he moved up her body. He was over her, kissing her again. His cock was nestled against her mound. She rolled him so that he lay on his back, his cock jutted proudly in the air. Now, she leaned over him, kissing him, toying with his nipples. She took him in her hands and rubbed the length of him. She stroked in a long, slow rhythm. She gently rolled his balls then returned her attention to his cock.

"Xena, I'm not using my powers here, so my control."

"Shhsokay," it all ran together she said as she took him in her mouth.

He groaned, "Xena, I'm warning you."

She flicked her tongue across his head, tasting the salty evidence of his love. He fisted his hands in the sheets to keep from coming. This was harder than he thought, not using his powers. Sure, he'd had sex as a mortal but never with anyone as skilled in the art as Xena. He had to quit watching. The sight of her bobbing up and down on him, servicing him was going to be his undoing. He laid his head back and looked at the ceiling.

She licked the underside of his shaft and then teased her tongue around the back of his head. She slid her mouth down the length of his cock again before letting it free with a pop. She climbed over him and positioned herself to slide down on him.

"Uh-Uh, me on top," he said.

"But, she was going to protest.

"Xena, if you control this it is going to be over fast. Trust me, you're too much woman for me."

She let him roll her on her back. He took himself in hand and guided himself to her entrance.

"Sweet ambrosia," he muttered as he sheathed himself inside her.

"So good," was all she could manage. And it was good, the weight of him on her, the feeling of him stretching her, his cock demanding accommodation. The rhythm was gentle at first but she demanded more, her body needed satisfaction, again. He picked up his pace to meet hers and soon they were both flying apart into a million orgasmic pieces.

He didn't immediately pull out of her, instead he lay sated on top of his lover while they both caught their breath. Neither spoke. Both wanted to. But both were fearful of saying the wrong thing. Finally, he rolled off of her and pulled her into a position with her head on his chest. She toyed with the soft hair she found there. He rubbed his fingers along her back. He reached behind him and jerked the chain on the lamp. Maybe they could talk in the dark.

She reached across him and turned the lamp back on, "How was that for a donation?"

Humor, humor was good. Or was she only trying to play off what they had just shared.

Aphrodite was right, he didn't know how to work this love stuff. He didn't like not having all the answers. He was a strategist and tactician. He preferred to cover all the angles and to know all the possible outcomes.

"I think that would qualify you as a Platinum member for life," he retorted.

"For life, huh?" She went on one elbow and looked him in the eyes. He saw a sparkle there he had never seen before. "You know that sounds good to me, but I can't promise you eternity."

He was speechless, was she saying what he thought she was saying. If so.

"I swear, I'll never ask you for more."

"Ares, don't make promises you're not in a position to keep. When I'm old or dying you'll ask. I would expect you to. That's how love works. It's natural to not want to lose the ones you love."

He kissed her, he'd take whatever she offered. Thankfully.

"Mmm, Ares, how about you draw us a bath. I'm gonna call Gabrielle."

Apprehension set in, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't try to control me. I am not going to change my mind. I just need to tell her I won't be coming home til tomorrow. She'll worry."

He nodded, trusting her. "When are you gonna tell Willie that I am your wife?"

He blushed it was barely there but she caught it.

He swallowed, "Uh..."

"It's okay, he never has to know it was me you were talking about. I don't want to hurt the bond you've formed. Your grief was as real as his. I know that now. And, I'm sorry I put you through it and sorry you'll probably have to go through it again."

"It'll be worth it."

"Yes, but it'll be harder this time."

"Why?"

"Because now you've known this. Now, you've known how it could be between us without the violence and the bloodshed. Now you know that I love you."

His silence told her he hadn't considered that their being together would make the loss even harder.

"Knowing that you love me can never be anything but a blessing, I love you, Xena."

He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Ares," she moaned.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just like the sound of it."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Call the bard, I'll run the water."

"Be there in a bit," she said and gave him a parting peck on the cheek.

It was nearly ten when the phone rang. Gabrielle knew it was Xena before she answered.

"Hello."

"Hey." Gabrielle could tell by the sound of her voice that something had happened but she wasn't going to pry.

"Hey, Joxer's here."

The implication of what Gabrielle said hit Xena instantly. She quickly jumped to Ares defense. "He's been here, it wasn't him Gabrielle."

"Relax, Xena, I know, it was Aprhordite.'

"Oh," Xena responded realizing how childish she must have sounded. "Maybe we should talk another time, then."

"If that's what you want." Gabrielle replied.

Xena knew she knew. She didn't know why she had the need to explain herself. Gabrielle wasn't her mother and she was a grown woman, besides. But she was her friend, her best friend, and on occasion lover. She didn't know what was going to happen to that aspect of their relationship but deep inside her she really wanted to give monogamy with Ares a try. She certainly didn't want him sleeping with other people and what's good for the gander (in this case) is good for the goose.

"Gabrielle, it's not like you're thinking."

"Hunh," Gabrielle uttered a sound that neither denied nor admitted that she'd had preconceived notions about their rutting. "So, what did happen?"

"It was, we made...I don't know, it was... it."

"You made love," Gabrielle offered. Gods this woman was impossible.

"Yes," Xena said so softly Gabrielle almost didn't hear it.

Joxer jumped off the couch, "Is she out of her mind?"

Gabrielle held up her hand to stop him but Xena had already heard. She hadn't expected them to give him a warm welcome.

"Well, you have company," Xena said, "I'll let you go."

"Xena, don't be angry."

"I'm not," she sighed.

"You won't be in tonight, I take it?"

"No, not tonight, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, and Xena be careful."

"He's not out to hurt me Gabrielle, physically or emotionally. He has learned a few things."

"No, I meant be careful," then Gabrielle realized, "Never mind he's a god he can probably control his own fertility."

Shit, Shit, what had she been thinking. Did no powers mean absolutely no powers? A condom had never entered her mind. And she certainly wasn't on anything. Fuck me running all the way to Tartarus a relationship was one thing but they weren't ready for a kid. "I gotta go," she said and hung up abruptly.

"Holy Rhea, Mother of Zeus," Gabrielle screamed as she slammed down the phone. Xena's response had told her all she needed to know, they had taken no precaution.

"What, What is it?" Joxer asked as he put his hands on Gabrielle's shoulder hoping to comfort her.

"Stupid, Stupid, love makes people stupid."

"Xena, stupid? Never maybe a litt..."

"Okay so absentminded was a better word," she cut him off.

"No, Xena's not."

"Shut up Joxer," Gabrielle warned and slapped him in the chest. It hurt without his armor.

"Oww," he complained.

"You big baby," she was being mean and she knew it. Xena had the right to do whatever she wanted. It dawned on her that she was being the big baby. Well, if she was going to cry it might as well be in a beer."

"Come on Joxer," she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Where are we going?"

"Out," was the only answer she gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

The bar they found was a little more than a hole in the wall. An overly loud band played in the corner but no one was making much use of the dance floor. Gabrielle ordered a drink at the bar and took it to a table in the back of the bar. She wanted to get drunk but to avoid as many unwelcomed pickup attempts as possible.

"The band's not bad," Joxer said as he settled down at the table with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Just think how good they'll sound when you're good and drunk."

"This?" He pointed to his glass. "This is just Coca-Cola. Hey one of us has to drive home." He added at her aggravated look.

"I'm like totally bummed," Aphrodite said as she appeared at their table without the usual shower of light.

"Aphrodite," Gabrielle and Joxer said in unison, though he said it in apprehension and she said it in mild annoyance.

"Gee, don't look so happy to see me, you know if it weren't for me, you'd still be a flower child and you'd be... oh never mind." She was working on the 'if you couldn't say anything nice don't say nothing at all' lesson Aunt Hestia had been drilling into her head since well, forever.

"Aphrodite, what do you want?" Gabrielle asked figuring the sooner she amused the goddess the sooner the whole thing would be over with.

"I am gonna be a grandma again. Puhlease...does this look like a grandma to you?" She said and gestured to her heavenly body.

"Cupid?" Gabrielle asked.

"Duh....I wish they would quit already." Aphrodite bemoaned.

"You think you would be okay with it by now."

"Yeah, you wait til you are a granny and then you tell me that Gabby."

"Just how many grandkids do you have Aphrodite?" Joxer asked.

She gave him a stare that made him shrink back in his chair.

"Aren't you like a great-great-great-great grandmother by now anyway?" Gabrielle offered.

"You aren't helping. You were supposed to cheer me up."

"Sorry, you're gonna have to find another fascinating mortal to amuse you tonight."

"You aren't upset because of Ar and Xena are you? I mean they totally dig each other, why not let them act on it every once in a while?"

"Umm because he is Ares," Joxer offered.

"And?" Aphrodite asked.

"Aphrodite, you know what happened on Olympus, there's a little more than digging going on." Gabrielle said and rose abruptly and headed to the bar.

"Didn't expect that much jealousy from Gabrielle," Aphrodite said to Joxer.

"Jealous, why would Gabrielle be jealous?"

"Never mind stud, do you wanna dance? It'll make me feel better."

Before he had a chance to consider she had taken his hand and led him on to the dance floor.

Gabrielle now back at the table, watched them dance. Aphrodite knew damn well that what Xena and Ares felt for each other went beyond sex. If it were sex it would have been easy. Xena could turn that kind of passion off for crying out loud. Sexual self-control wasn't an issue for Xena. It was the other self-control that Gabrielle had seen slip too many times that worried her. That slide back into the darkness, that was a passion Xena sometimes gave into. Gabrielle knew that Ares would not catch her if she started sliding into it. Hell, he'd probably be urging her on. Xena trusted him, she reminded herself, she trusted him or she wouldn't be with him. She certainly wouldn't have slept with him.

Gabrielle realized that she was probably worrying for nothing. It was just one time without precaution and Xena wouldn't likely make that mistake again. Gabrielle could only imagine the poor child's life, caught between Xena and Ares love-hate relationship. The child would be used as a pawn in Ares' ambitions to win Xena back.

"Care to dance pretty one?" A thirty-something man asked Gabrielle. He was a handsome Latino with a gorgeous smile.

"Why not?" she said and let him take her to the dance floor.

Joxer's heart sunk when he saw Gabrielle in the man's embrace.

"Awww, it's okay Joxy. It's just a dance, she isn't gonna marry him or anything?"

"Don't do that," Joxer said.

"Hell--o, I am the goddess of love."

"Still, don't."

The band began playing a slow song. Aphrodite got a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

She tapped Gabrielle on the shoulder, "Can I cut in?" She then sent a little zap to Gabrielle's dance partner so that he fell madly for her and suddenly had no interest in Gabrielle. Gabrielle caught on to what she had done.

"Looks like you already have."

Joxer held out his hands to Gabrielle, "Shall we?"

She let him take her into his arms and they began swaying to the song. She didn't know if it was the booze or not but it felt nice to be in his arms.

Feel your breath in my face

Your body close to me

Can't look your eyes

You're out of my league

The song hit a little too close to home for Joxer. Without thinking he reached down and kissed Gabrielle softly on the lips. As soon as he did it he realized that she was going to smack him. He waited but it didn't come, instead her lips parted and her tongue darted out and traced his lips.

He stepped back, "Are you drunk?"

"Not enough to go to bed with you but the kiss was nice so don't push it." Gabrielle barked.

"I won't," he answered as he took her back into his arms and continued to dance.

Gabrielle leaned her head on his shoulder. She could see Aphrodite leaving with the sexy Latino. Gabrielle guessed that Aphrodite wasn't 'totally bummed' anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't have any bubble bath so he had to improvise. Shampoo would work wouldn't it? He squeezed a generous amount of Pert Plus into the hot running water. He sloshed it around a bit helping to create more bubbles. Candles, he needed candles. He ran naked down the hallway into the living room and grabbed the apple cinnamon scented candles off of the mantle piece and headed back down the hall. Shit, he needed matches. Candles still in hand, he made a u-turn and headed for the kitchen. He was rummaging around in the catch all drawer when he heard Willie clear his throat.

"Here you go, Duke," he said and threw him a lighter he fished out of his pocket, "I got another one in the truck. I'll be turnin' in now. Looks like you got everything you need. She must be somethin' special." Willie said.

Ares was surprised at his own embarrassment. Plenty of people had seen him nude before. But Willie was different. They were friends. It was strange to have someone whom you had shared your innermost thoughts with see you naked, unless of course you were going to have sex with them. And well, Willie wasn't his type. "She is," Ares answered.

Willie nodded and headed out the back door to his house. Ares had told Willie dozens of times that he was welcome to stay in the main house; it had two bedrooms after all. But Willie had insisted on using the smaller unit near the stables. It was really no larger than a studio apartment but Ares guessed the guy liked having a place that was all his. "Goodnight, Duke."

"Night, Willie," Ares said and watched his friend retreat into the dark. Friend, yes Willie was his friend. Why didn't that sound strange to him anymore? He thought briefly about Strife and wondered if he were here now would he treat him better, would he treat him like a friend? Gods, he had used so many people.

When he made it back to the bathroom, he had to let out some of the water. He stuck his hand in to check the temp. He didn't want the water too hot for her delicate skin. It occurred to him that she probably would have been pissed that he was trying to protect her. Hell, he should be appalled that he was trying to protect her but somehow he didn't fell weak or pathetic because of it. If anything he felt better, stronger, more confident in his ability to love here.

He lit the candles and sat one on the back of the toilet and another on the edge of the tub then turned out the light. He sat in the water a couple of minutes waiting for her. He heard her stall just outside the door. Was she having second thoughts?

Finally, she entered and walked toward the tub. The candle light danced across her skin. It bounced off her hair as golden streams of light. She stopped at the tub and stood over him. He studied her face, her breasts, her taut stomach. He wanted to kiss her navel. He continued his visual tour of her body, pausing briefly at the sweet nest of curls that covered her sex. Her thighs were so toned he ached to feel their strength around him. He ducked his head under the water, completely immersing himself. He opened his eyes and looked at her through the liquid veil. He wondered if this was what baptism felt like. His life felt brand new with endless possibilities. She was here with him, anything could happen. He sat up and extended a hand to her. She gladly accepted and sank with him. They lay in the water her back against his chest. Their left hands intertwined. He kissed the side of her head and whispered, "I love you."

She turned her head and met his lips in a tender kiss, "I love you too."

She didn't want to spoil the mood, he had set the scene so nicely but the subject had to be brought up. Pregnancy was just not an option for them. At least not right now.

"Ares, we need to talk." the dread was thick in her voice.

The old insecurities crept swiftly into his brain. Xena wrapped in fur in his Amphipolis temple and then Xena walking away from him in that same temple. "Okay, I told you already, the balls in your court, we play by your rules."

"You didn't use any powers earlier?"

"Xena, please, if I had been using powers, we'd still be in there or do you forget so easily?"

Her mind flashed to their very first time in her army tent. They didn't quit til sunup.

"Point taken. But, what about fertility?"

"I didn't manipulate your ovaries if that's what you are asking."

"What?"

"That's how it works, you know. You have to be ovulating to get pregnant."

"I know how it works Ares, but I'm not on anything and well you didn't wear anything."

"I didn't turn off my sperm." It hit him where she was going with this. He looked at her aghast. "Are you suggesting that the god of war wear a condom?"

"At least until I can get a birth control program started, yes," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well, what if you are already pregnant?" He said more smugly than he meant to.

"And do you really think that's a great idea?" There was venom in her voice and she got up from his embrace and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I don't think it would be a complete disaster, no."

"Ares then.."

"Look Xena, I would love our child and I know you would too. I'm not saying I want you to be pregnant or even that we should start trying but if it has already happened then I would do right be you and her."

"Her, well now that we've got that settled, you care to pick out a name?"

"Her or him, satisfied?"

"No, I'm not, you aren't looking at this reasonably," she cried.

"What are trying to tell me Xena, that if you are caring my child, you're going to abort it? That's what you're saying to me right? Because the thought of a child with me still sickens you, I get it."

She smacked him hard across the face, it wasn't the full fist of an angry warrior. It was the slap of a hurt woman. "Fuck you, you know better. That's not what I am saying at all. I love you dammit, I just wish we had thought."

"So are you saying we could have a child?"

"I'm saying that I'm not ruling it out, just not yet, not now. We have to find our where we are going first." She stroked his cheek where her palm print was visible, "I am sorry."

"I am not. You love me, Xena. You've never hit me with that much unrestrained emotion. Focused hatred sure but never that much love," He said and pulled her back into the tub. But now she straddled him. Her hair hung down framing her face. No goddess had ever been as lovely and he had bedded most of them. He put his hands firmly on her hips.

"Ares, I'm serious," she warned as she felt his swollen member against her sex.

"I don't exactly have any condoms Xena. I can pull out you know."

"That's not full proof."

"Neither is birth control." He said as he started thumbing her nipples. Against her will her hips started moving in erotic circles. "Of course there is always abstinence," he suggested and thrust his hips upward so that his manhood pressed hot and hard against her center.

"That...is...not...an...option," she moaned as she grabbed him in her hand and impaled herself on him.

"Ahhh," he threw his had back at the delicious feel of her engulfing him.

"Tonight, we'll use the pull out method, but Ares, tomorrow we are buying condoms."

"Your wish is my..."

She cut off the cliché by clamping her mouth down over his.

She awoke naked and alone. The sun was already up and made the hardwood floors a honey color. Xena used the space in the bed to stretch out. Deliciously sore is how she felt and in all the right places. For a few minutes she just lay there thinking about the previous evening. Had she really given in to him? No, not to him, to herself. She wanted him, loved him, it was right to give this a try.

So where was he anyway? If he had left to attend war business she was going to kill him. Well, maybe that was a bit extreme but she would find a way to make him pay and dearly.

She walked into the closet looking for her clothes. He must have picked them up off of the floor this morning. The first thing she saw was his gauntlets. She picked one up and tried it on for size. Too big. Were his forearms really that massive? Yes, they were she gushed.

His closet surprised her. Besides his traditional leathers he had ones that were clearly for riding. He also had jeans and tees. But what surprised her were the suits, polos, and oxfords. Maybe she'd make him take her to dinner dressed in his civilized attire. But now, she needed breakfast. She grabbed a white oxford off of its hanger and put it on. She had to roll the sleeves because they were a little too long but other than that, it worked. He wasn't that much taller than her so the bottom of the shirt only kissed the top of her thighs but it was enough to cover everything that needed covering.

She heard him in the kitchen as soon as she started down the hallway. Was he making her breakfast? No, way! This really was too good to be true. A brown paper sack that read Ralphs was on the counter along with cracked eggs, vegetable oil, and a box of pancake mix. "Morning," she said in a voice still bit little raspy with sleep.

A hard knot formed in his throat when he saw her leaning against the door jam in his shirt. Her ridiculously long legs barely covered. She had left the top two buttons of the shirt unbuttoned and he impishly thought how fun it would be to forgo breakfast and paint her body instead with pancake batter. But she probably needed nourishment. "Morning," he finally managed to get out.

"Those for me?" She asked when she saw the stack of pancakes he was working on.

"None other. How many?"

"Three's fine, when did you learn to cook?"

"The directions are on the back of the box. Even Joxer could manage it."

"Oh," she replied suddenly very wary of just how the food was going to taste.

She was pleasantly surprised, light and fluffy with the just the right amount of butter. She even talked him into eating one.

"Not bad, mortal food has actually come a long way in two thousand years. The syrup is sweet almost like ambrosia."

"Hmm," Xena said and took another bite.

"You could try it of course, you know to compare for yourself." He taunted.

"Nice try, would you pour me another glass of milk?"

He did as requested and sat back and enjoyed the view. She did have a healthy appetite and enjoyed watching her revel in life's pleasures. She had still been so guarded yesterday evening when they had eaten dinner together. It was amazing the difference a night could make.

She rinsed the plate and glass and looked out the kitchen window and saw Goldie and Blackie kicking up the desert. She felt his eyes on her. She turned. He was beautiful. She often thought that was the best word to describe him. Lyceus had told her boys weren't pretty or beautiful they were gorgeous or handsome. But her boy, he was beautiful. He was wearing jeans. There was a spot of batter on his otherwise blue tee. He leaned back in the wooden chair causing its two front legs to rise off of the floor.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"Really?"

"Really," she answered and walked over and straddled him. He quickly sat the chair back on all fours. He ran his hands the length of her legs. When he reached the tops his hands caused the shirt she was wearing to bunch up revealing that she had gone _sans_ panties. Gods he had been sitting here watching her eat pancakes with no panties on. His cock flared to life. She saw the hunger ignite in his eyes when he realized she was bare to him. She crushed his lips and then softly plied them open with her tongue and set to exploring his mouth. She ground her hips down on his erection. The rough jeans felt oddly arousing against her soft center. She found the length of him and ran herself along it.

"Ahh, Xena you're killing me." He breathed.

She went down on her knees and freed him from the denim. His pants pooled at his ankles. She took him in her mouth. Ares stroked her hair lovingly while she licked him.

"Ralph," he muttered.

"What? Who in Hades is Ralph?" They had done some pretty kinky things back in her warlord days but he'd never asked her to pretend to be a guy. A Hestian Virgin, a temple prostitute, a tavern keeper's daughter (he wasn't always original), a school teacher, a slave girl, a slave master, and even once a librarian, but never had he asked her to be a guy.

"Not who, a where, the grocery, the grocery sack," words weren't coming easy with her fondling his balls and licking him from base to tip.

She looked onto the counter and saw the sack. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Condoms." So, he hadn't just gone to get her breakfast, he had picked up something for himself too. Well, she supposed she was going to get plenty of use out of them as well.

She grabbed the Trojans from the bag and quickly ripped one from the box. She tore the package with her teeth and found herself wondering just when she had acquired that skill.

"Xena, I've never..."

"S'okay, I've got," she didn't want him to feel embarrassed about never having used one.

"We won't have to use these for long, I promise."

"Ain't complaining," he said as his cocked jumped at her touch. He was about to come already. He didn't know how he was going to hold out while she put the rubber on him much less have enough control to still fuck her.

She could tell he was about to lose it and realized that the condom actually might have been a turn on for him. The more she thought about it the more it made sense. He'd been having sex for millennia and yet here he was experiencing something for the first time. She slid the condom on him and gave his cock a little squeeze before sliding down on him. She didn't start moving right away. She was letting herself adjust to being filled and giving him a chance to compose himself. She kissed his lips and then hugged him tightly. She whispered, "I love you," in his ear and began rocking her hips back and forth in a slow sensual rhythm. She reached down and began manipulating her clit, she knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Let me," he said and brought his hand down.

"I've got this one, you just enjoy being fucked." she said and took his hands and placed them behind the chair. "Clasp them together," she told him and he did. The arch of his body forced his cock deeper into her. She started rubbing herself furiously.

She began whispering in his ear, "Yeah, you like getting fucked don't you, Ares?"

"How do you like that rubber, feel good? Mmmm, you're cock is sooo hard. I'm gonna come on you, fuck Ares, I'm gonna come on you," her hand was flying across her clit. She was slamming down hard and fast on his cock. "Come for me, Ares, come for me." Her muscles clamped down on his cock and jerked it in rapid pulses.

"Gods, Xena," he cried and emptied himself into the condom.

She was lightheaded and had to steady herself before rising off of him. She slid the condom off and smiled at him, "Wanna get a shower?"

"We could just go to bed and stay all day," he offered.

"Tempting, honestly but I need to see Gabrielle."

She could tell it hurt him a little and she didn't know how to explain to him that Gabrielle would always be a part of her life without it sounding like he would never be enough.

"So what's with you and her anyway?"

"We're friends, she's important to me in ways that sometimes I don't even understand."

"Friends with benefits or are you in love with her?"

"It's more than just friends with benefits, I do love her. She'll always be a part of me, Ares. But it doesn't have to get in the way of this. I can love you both."

"But you are sleeping with her?"

"I do yes. But I won't now." The implication of what she was saying caused a knot to form in his throat. He didn't want to cry not in front of her. Not after sex.

"If you do, I'll understand," he offered.

"I don't want permission from you to fuck my friend, Ares. If we are going to do this, you and me then I want to do it all the way. That goes for you too, no other lovers."

With that he pulled up his jeans, swept her off her feet and carried her to the shower.


	7. Chapter 7

He walked her to the door and she debated inviting him in. Gabrielle was going to have to get used to having him around. But on the same token, maybe she should talk to her about it first. Ares could sense her apprehension even without using his powers. He reached down and gave her a soft goodbye kiss. She put her hands on either side of his face and deepened the kiss.

"See you later," he said as he broke the kiss and held her in a lingering embrace.

"I'll call you tonight," she responded.

Gabrielle had heard the bike pull up. She looked out the front window and saw them both taking off their helmets, each dressed head to toe in their trademark black. She wondered wryly if they'd get a side car for the baby. She could see Ares dressing the baby in a shirt that read 'My daddy can kick your daddy's butt'. Worse, she could see Xena buying the 'mommy' version of the same shirt. Five minutes later and Xena still hadn't come in. She peeked out the window again and no sign of them. She chided herself for being so immature but she couldn't stop herself. She opened the door.

Ares, who was facing the door, saw her first. She expected him to scowl or say something really snide about the intrusion. When he disappointed her she briefly wondered if she had deliberately opened the door just to provoke him.

Xena whipped around. She didn't know if she was embarrassed at being caught or annoyed by the intrusion "Gabrielle," she said impatiently.

"Sorry," Gabrielle apologized and truly meant it when she looked in Xena's eyes.

"It's okay I was leaving anyway," Ares said.

Xena squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "Goodbye."

"You can come in if you want," Gabrielle offered. She didn't want to play power games. Xena obviously had decided she was going to have a relationship with him so she would accept it.

Xena was once again amazed at Gabrielle's ability to love and accept her unconditionally. It reminded her how lucky she was to have her friend back. She made a mental note to thank Aphrodite personally. She turned and gave Gabrielle a silent thank you.

"Thanks but no," he said, "I really need to tend to some things in the Middle East. I was preoccupied last night, oh and this morning," he added and waggled his eyebrows at Gabrielle.

And to think she had actually tried to be cordial. Xena elbowed him in the gut. It hurt. He hadn't been expecting it.

He grunted painfully, "Call me?"

"Maybe," she answered and left him on the doorstep. Why did he have to posture? She had told him she had chosen to be with him exclusively and yet here he was pissing on his territory. No, not really pissing so much as he was trying to get a reaction out of Gabrielle. They would have to talk about that. Why was love so damned complicated?

Gabrielle had tossed them some salads for lunch and they sat at the table enjoying them.

"So how did it go?" Gabrielle asked.

"Fine, I was a natural with the handguns. We're gonna go back out to the ranch in a couple of days and work on rifles. I'm going to buy a taser today."

Xena could be exasperating.

"You do know that's not what I was talking about don't you?"

"Hmm, oh, that?"

"Yeah, that," Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Things are good between us," was all that Xena offered. She wasn't sure she was ready to have the conversation.

"Good. Uh- huh. Is that really all you are going to tell me?"

Better sooner than later. "Okay. I love him. I accepted it and I acted on it. He loves me and I think he is finished playing games."

Gabrielle grunted in disbelief at the last comment.

"Look, Gabrielle, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt if this is going to work. And, what's more is that I am going to ask you to."

"Xena," Gabrielle started, she didn't know if that was possible. Accepting Xena's decision was one thing but trusting Ares that was another. "I don't know if I can do that."

"But I know you will try. And I am going to warn him about goading you."

"Don't," Gabrielle said quickly and heatedly.

"Why ever not?" Xena demanded.

"Because, I can handle him. If you go tell him to go easy on me, he will but not because he has any respect for me. It will be because you told him to."

"Gabrielle…"

"Don't Xena, I mean it. If you're going to be with him, I will stand by you. I always will. You are my constant, but I won't have you playing referee. He can't dish out anything I can't dish back."

"When you hear what I have to say that may change your mind."

"Why?"

"Because," Xena put her hand on top of Gabrielle's, "I am going to be with him exclusively."

Gabrielle swallowed hard. So, Xena was committed to this, to him. "Okay, I'll respect that. He can taunt me all he wants. So what, he's taking you to bed. I'll always be in here," she said and placed her hand on Xena's heart, "and whether you believe it or not, there is plenty of room for both of us in that big heart of yours Xena."

Xena harrumphed but Gabrielle had to wipe the tear that trickled down the warrior's face to her stone set jaw.

He didn't fell like going to Malibu just yet. He wasn't ready to face Hestia. Part of him wanted to gloat but the other part of him wanted to keep his relationship with Xena apart from his family altogether. There would always be animosity between them but she had been put in an impossible position. He knew she would take it back if she could, especially Athena. Xena had always respected her.

He decided to chill for awhile at his Condo in downtown LA. That bit he had told Gabrielle about the Middle East had just been posturing. How embarrassing that the greatest military power ever assembled did it entirely without his help. But the irony is that they fight in the name of Eli's god. He wondered if Gabrielle had taken the time to consider this.

The blast from the air conditioner was a welcomed respite from the California sun. In his sanctuary, he took a moment to revel in his godhood. He let his power flow over him. Funny, he hadn't missed it when she was around but no that he wasn't in her presence, the need to feed off it was staggering.

Sounds of sex emanating from his bedroom brought him out of his self-communion. "What the?" He cursed.

He opened the bedroom door to reveal a brown skinned, dark headed man with his head between his sister's thighs.

"Couldn't you go somewhere else?" Ares asked exasperated.

The man jumped up. "You didn't tell me you were married," the Latino protested.

"You didn't ask but relax this is my brother."

"Then why does he look like he is going to kill me?"

"Oh that? That's him in a good mood," she looked at Ares, "I didn't interrupt you last night, did I?"

He was infuriated and mortified, "You were there? You watched?"

He began to charge at her. The guy stepped in front of his path. These people may be weird be he wasn't about to let a man hit a woman. Ares stopped and looked at the guy. It wasn't worth ruining his carpet.

"Please," Aphrodite said, "Calm down, bro. I just peeked and saw you had things under control."

"No more," Ares warned.

"Sooor-rry, I was just totally bummed because Psyche's preggers and I don't want to be…" she stopped remembering she had male company, "Oh you know anyway, can you just get out of here. Juan was about to…"

"Juan is going home. You people are crazy," he said and began putting his clothes on.

"Ar, now look what you've done."

"Uh, last time I checked this was my place. Why are you here anyway?

She let out a dramatic sigh that said she was the one being put out instead of him, "My condo is being refurbished and you know Aunt Hestia's rule." Hestia forbade any mortals except trusted servants from entering the god's domain in Malibu.

"You didn't even consider getting a motel?" Ares asked.

"Not when you have such cool toys, bro." She gestured to the headboard and footboards which each had attached leather cuffs and to the mirrored ceiling.

"It is nice isn't it?" Ares got a mental image of laying Xena on that bed and him torturing her with sweet, sweet pleasure. Making her watch herself get fucked.

"I'm outta here," Juan said and made for the door.

"Toodles," Aphrodite called after him the mood was already ruined, no reason to be a bitch about it.

"So wanna talk about the warrior babe?" She asked and patted the bed for Ares to sit next to her.

"No," he stated emphatically, "wanna put some clothes on and change my sheets?" he suggested.

"Don't get me bummed out again. I'll need another sex buzz to get over it."

"Your fixes aren't my problems. Now, clean up after yourself and M-Scram."

She snapped her fingers and the room was in immaculate condition and she was fully dressed. "Spoil sport," she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared.

Joxer didn't want to over think last night's events. It had only been a kiss and she had been drinking. But then again, she wasn't drunk and she didn't seem to regret it. She had even hugged him and gave him a timid peck on the check when they were saying their goodbyes.

He was sitting in his apartment reading about becoming a bounty hunter. When Gabrielle had told him about Xena's plan, he knew what he had to do. Xena would need a team. He could help her. It would be just like old times with them fighting bravely side by side. He was going today to apply for a gun permit. Gabrielle would no doubt try to talk him out of becoming a bounty hunter but somebody had to have Xena's back. He wouldn't let her go into danger alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ares kicked off his biker boots and sat down on the side of his bed. The black silk felt cool in the air-conditioned condo. He grabbed a fist of it and rubbed some of the material between his thumb and forefinger. It shimmered like Xena's hair and felt nearly as soft. He promised himself he would not worry about Gabrielle. Xena had promised him that she was going to give their relationship an honest try and he needed to trust in that. He was just wary because he knew the influence that Gabrielle exerted on Xena. And, if he were being completely honest, he knew that he had given the bard every reason to question his motives where Xena was concerned. Hades, he had given her every reason to hate him. He thought briefly about apologizing to Gabrielle for all the pain he had caused her but the thought left such a bad taste in his mouth that he immediately dismissed the thought. He wanted to like the bard, he really did. And, there had been times when they had come close to what one could call camaraderie but ultimately she represented Xena's "new" way of life and had become a symbol for him of all the reasons he had not been able to win Xena back. But Xena had a new "new" life now and the possibilities were endless, maybe, just maybe they could actually become friends. He supposed he would have to take the first step. But how to proceed and still keep his image as the tough ball-busting god of war was perplexing. He would not grovel at Miss Goody-Two Sais feet. Ares threw off his shirt and settled down into the ebony silk to take a nap.

Xena felt better after she and Gabrielle had talked about the situation and she set out to have a productive afternoon. She looked up the nearest gun shop on the internet and headed down Arroyo Parkway to see about signing up for classes so she could obtain a permit to carry a firearm and see if she could find a street legal taser. The California sun was hot and she cranked up the air in the Jeep. She hit scan on the radio and finally settled on a country station. The Dixie Chicks sang "Cowboy Take Me Away," and Xena remembered riding horses with Ares the day before. He had seemed so natural and relaxed. Would he ever cease to surprise her? As soon as she had him figured out, he would do something completely out of character. To be certain, his surprises had not always been pleasant ones; Dahak for example. But when he gave up his godhood, that one was a real shocker. She could not wait to see what surprises Ares and this new world in which she had been thrust had in store for her.

She didn't have to wait long!

Ding-Dong the gun shop door chimed when she opened it. The silver-haired man behind the counter looked up from the gun he was showing a customer and said, "Be with you in a bit, Ma'am." The customer turned to smile a goofy grin, a grin Xena had seen many times.

"Joxer, what are you doing here?" Xena somehow knew she was not going to like the answer. Some things just should not mix: gasoline and fire, oil and water, and Joxer and weapons.

"Hey Xena, come look at this baby, whadda ya think?"

The gun looked similar to what Ares had called a semi-automatic rifle and she knew the danger the world would be in if Joxer put his finger on the trigger of a repeating rifle.

"It's alright, I suppose, but I thought you were a sword man."

"Well sure, but you know things are different now and if I am going to help you I am going to need some guns."

Xena looked at the shopkeeper and said, "Excuse us," as she pulled Joxer by the arm out of reach of the man's hearing.

"What do you mean help me?"

"Gabby said you were gonna be a bounty hunter and I figured. . . Hey, Xena is gonna need a team of warriors that she can trust. It will be just like old times, you and me fighting the bad guys."

Xena knew she had to stop the would-be warrior before he burst into a new rendition of "Joxer the Mighty."

"Look Joxer, I am not going to put together a team. I would not want to put anyone else's life in danger. This is a solo operation."

"Right, like Gabby won't be fightin' beside you."

"No one is fighting beside me," she added at his disbelieving look, "I am serious Joxer, this will only be a one woman operation. Besides running around with me got you killed last time and I will not put Gabrielle through that again. Be reasonable, think of Gabrielle."

Joxer's heart nearly leaped out of his chest to discover that Gabrielle had mourned him. He wanted to hear more about this.

"Did she really miss me?"

"Of course she did, we both did. You are a dear friend. She even dedicated a few scrolls to you. Now, will you promise to leave this alone for Gabrielle?"

"I'll think about it but Xena you and me, we are warriors. We can't just sit by and watch evil win the day and do nothing."

"Joxer we can't police everyone. The world is a lot bigger today. We need to focus on where we can help the most. Well think of some way we can all contribute but let's not make Gabrielle worry needlessly, okay?"

Joxer reluctantly nodded his head. He would listen to Xena for now but he couldn't let her face danger alone; that is not what friends did. He decided he would put off any decision until he talked to Gabrielle.

Xena asked Joxer to wait for her while she filled out the necessary paperwork for the firearms certification course.

As she was filling out the form she could hear her friend growling at the stuffed grizzly bear that stood as the store's centerpiece. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

Hestia had not anticipated the recent turn of events. She was taking a late afternoon walk along the beach while she mulled over how to handle the news that Aphrodite had so happily deliverd to the Olympians' Malibu estate. After all the schemes and all the years Ares spent trying to win Xena back when they were in Greece, she was almost certain that the mortal would spurn the smitten god and she would be able to hold Ares to his oath to leave Xena alone if she asked him to. Hestia had not expected Xena to reach out to Ares let alone welcome him into her bed. She assumed that Xena had some sort of plan in place, probably a plan that spelled certain doom for the remaining Olympians. Hestia reached down to pick up a particularly beautiful seashell. She remembered her brother Poseidon and decided rather quickly that she did not want to end up like Zeus and Hera and her other siblings who had doggedly pursued Xena when they learned of the prophecy. So, instead of moving to rid the earth of the warrior woman she decided to play it smart. She could bide her time and watch carefully until she figured out just exactly what Xena was up to. She seriously doubted Xena really intended to be with her nephew after all the torment he had put her through. Of one thing she was sure, Xena would find in her a more intelligent opponent than Zeus or Hera, a more patient opponent than Athena, and a less amorous adversary than Ares. She counted on Xena underestimating her and she planned to use it to her advantage. Tossing the seashell into the Pacific she whispered a benediction to her lost brother Poseidon and decided the best way to precede would be to keep her enemy closer. She decided to host a party in Xena's honor, a welcome back bash which she would present as a peace between the warrior and the gods. Further, she would invite Xena and her two tagalongs to the Malibu estate as a gesture to show that the gods had nothing to hide from the warrior.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning when Xena opened the front door to check for the newspaper, she spotted the sleek black Mercedes parked next to her curb. The driver stepped out of the car, walked around and opened the back door. A woman who appeared to be in her early fifties took the driver's black gloved hand and stepped out of the vehicle with the bearing of royalty. When the woman's coal black eyes made contact with Xena's, recognition dawned on the warrior.

"Hestia, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Xena was curious but guarded. Hestia was one of the few senior members of the Pantheon to survive the Twilight of the Gods. She had plenty of reasons to hate Xena. Xena knew that her presence served as a painful reminder of loved ones lost.

"Xena, Aprhodite has apprised me of the situation," Hestia began and Xena wondered if she meant simply that fact that she had regained consciousness of her former self or if she was referring to Xena's relationship with Ares. "I must say that I am not surprised that Ares went to such great lengths to get you back, male gods tend to not be able to control their fixations on mortal woman. However, given our family's unique history with you and yours, I certainly wish he had used better judgment."

Xena shook her head, "Hestia, that is all ancient history, I am not out to hurt you or your family. You don't need to feel threatened by me."

"Time will tell," Hestia answered. She clearly still had lingering questions about the Twilight and if it were possibly still upon them? If Xena had come back to lay the hammer down, to finish what she had started so many years ago?

Hestia extended one olive-hued hand, palm up to her driver. He reached inside his jacket and retrieved an envelope from an interior pocket. Hestia took the envelope and extended it to Xena. As she took the gilt-trimmed envelope from the goddess, Xena wondered if the trimming and the seal on the back were actual gold. "What's this?"

"An invitation; a peace offering of sorts. I am giving a party in your honor at my place in Malibu, Friday evening. You and your two friends are requested to make an appearance. It will give you a chance to see some familiar faces and it will give the remaining Olympians a chance to make peace with you. Plus, you will have the opportunity to reassure them, as you have me that you intend us no harm. It hasn't always been easy, Xena, but we have done our best to adapt to the changing world of mortals. We can turn it into an engagement party if you like."

"Engagement party?" Xena snapped.

"Yes, you aren't just toying with my nephew's emotions again to get what you want are you?"

Xena resented the comment and almost spat out a denial but realized there was at least partial truth in what Hestia had said, she had indeed toyed with Ares's emotions in the past, and so she bit her tongue.

Hestia was pleased to see that she had hit a nerve. It told her two things: one, that Xena was still full of fire and the slightest spark could have dangerous consequences; and two, that the warrior did have very real intentions toward Ares.

"Hestia, Ares and I are still figuring things out between us. It is way too early to be talking engagement."

"Suit yourself, we'll consider it a welcome home party and leave it at that then. See you Friday," the goddess said and turned to leave. About half-way down the sidewalk she turned and added, "Oh, and Xena, for Zeus' sake wear something besides black leather. I can send a personal shopper to help you if you like."

Xena didn't know whether to be offended or amused that the newly anointed Queen of the Gods was giving her fashion tips. "I think I can pick out something suitable," she managed to get out between gritted teeth.

"Fine," Hestia responded, "Go to Parthenon on Melrose, tell Delea I sent you, get what you like but it is on me. I insist."

Xena wanted to protest but she figured it was futile. If Hestia was going to all this trouble, it meant that she felt more threatened by Xena than Xena had realized. If controlling little things like where Xena got her dress for this little shindig would give Hestia the feeling that she had things under control then so be it. Xena was certainly not looking for World War III to break out between her and the Olympians. Instead of protesting, Xena settled on a simple thank you and watched the Mercedes pull away.

"We're doing what? Xena are you crazy?" was Gabrielle's initial response to the news that they had been summoned by Hestia.

"Crazy, no. Gabrielle, Hestia clearly feels threatened by our presence and the best thing for us to do, I think, is to go to this little get together and show her that we plan on being civil with them."

"Hmm," Gabrielle muttered and mused on it for a bit. "And, she is buying our dresses?"

"Apparently," Xena said with a roll of the eyes.

"So, what's the limit?" Gabrielle was beginning to let her inner girl get the better of her. It would be fun to play dress up for an evening and even more fun to watch Xena squirm around in an evening gown attempting to look all proper.

"Gabrielle!" Xena exclaimed in mock-shock and then flashed a wicked grin, "well it is Hestia's money so I would guess that Olympus is the limits."

"Woot woot," Gabrielle said and grabbed the Jeep keys from the hanger next to the door, "Melrose, here we come!"

"Not so fast, Gisele," Xena teased, "we need to call Joxer first. He needs to come pick out a tux or something."

"Do we have to?" Gabrielle whined.

"Yes, we have to," Xena answered, "And, you are going to be nice to him too!"

"I am nice to him" Gabrielle shot back and felt a little guilty for acting like she didn't want to take him with them. In reality, she was looking forward to seeing him in a tuxedo.

"You better be! You call Joxer, and I'll mapquest directions," Xena said and booted up her PC as Gabrielle headed into the other room.

Two hours later Xena stood in front of a three-way mirror looking at herself in a ridiculous yellow dress with what Xena could only describe as ruffles hanging off the sleeves.

"This one doesn't really work for me," she told Delea, "Do you have something less. . . .," Xena looked for the word, "frilly?"

"You're such a tall girl," Delea answered, "I was looking for something that screams feminine."

"Look," Xena snapped, "A dress doesn't make me a woman, my. . ." Gabrielle clapped her hands over Xena's mouth just in time to stop her from finishing the expletive that the bard was sure to follow.

"Delea," Gabrielle said calmly, "how about something long, sleek, with a slit up the leg, an open back, and sleeveless to show off Xena's gorgeous arms. And let's try blue, royal blue. Do you have anything that fits the bill?"

Delea, offened, headed to the back of the shop while Gabrielle gave Xena a warning look.

"What?" Xena asked, "What is wrong with being tall? Aren't supermodels tall? Does that make them less womanly? No!"

"I always liked tall girls," Joxer chimed in as he adjusted his black bow tie.

"Is that right?" Gabrielle whipped around at this revelation.

Joxer quickly realized that his comment may have hurt Gabrielle's feelings because she was vertically challenged. "I…I…like. . ." he stammered, "short girls too."

"Short, short, I am not short! I am average," Gabrielle stated but then realized she didn't like the thought of being average either.

"You're beautiful," Joxer reassured her, "just the way you are!

It was corny but endearing, "Ahh, thank you Joxer," Gabrielle said and took a moment to take in the image of Joxer in his tuxedo. He really did clean up nicely. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Xena cleared her throat to remind them she was still in the room. She was glad to see them getting along but did they have to gush like that in public, gross.

Delea came back with a dress almost precisely fitting Gabrielle's description. It was a silky number but instead of blue it was purple. The slit went all the way up the leg and was trimmed in crystals in a greek-key pattern. It was a dress fit for a goddess. Gabrielle knew the effect Xena in this dress was going to have on Ares.

"What about something like this?," the saleslady asked and handed the dress to Xena.

Xena shrugged and said, "If this one doesn't work, I am going in my leather! This is the fourth dress I have tried today."

"It'll work," Gabrielle promised and went with the warrior into the dressing room.

The dress was a perfect fit, Gabrielle didn't think it would even need any alterations. When they emerged from the dressing room, Joxer's jaw nearly hit the floor. Xena was breathtaking. He hadn't seen her look that lovely since her wedding with Ares. "Wow, Xena, Wow!" was all he could utter.

Delea remarked, "Sold, then?"

"We'll take it!" Gabrielle answered.

Xena looked at herself in the three-way mirror again and even she had to admit that the dress was becoming on her. She eyed a pair of strappy silver sandals behind her in the mirror, they would match the dress perfectly.

"She's doing what?" Ares asked as he and Aphrodite walked along Broad Beach.

"Hosting a party in Xena's honor. You're invited by the way," the golden goddess added.

Ares didn't like the sound of this at all. Things had been running so smoothly with him and Xena. He didn't need the Olympians getting involved and screwing things up. He couldn't lose her again. Not now, not this soon. He already had to deal with the fact that she was mortal and that loss was inevitable but he didn't want her deciding that being with him was a bad idea because of his insane family. "Why?"

"She says it's like a peace offering. You know to like tell everyone to lay off and that just because Xena's back doesn't mean we are all gonna die or anything."

Ares wanted to explain to his sister that nothing was ever quite that simple. If Hestia was welcoming Xena into her sanctuary then she was trying to get Xena to let her guard down so that the warrior didn't see her as a threat but she certainly saw Xena as a threat, peace offering or not. He hoped it wouldn't come down to it but he knew that if it did, the decision would be the same this time. He would side with Xena! The problem was that this time they would see it coming. With Athena he had caught her completely off-guard because only Aphrodite had known the depth of his love for Xena. Now, they all knew.

"Dite, you know Xena would never intentionally hurt us, don't you?"

"Duh, bro! She like gave us our godhoods back."

Ares was glad to see that his sister could put two and two together.

"You should see the seating chart. Hestia has ordered everyone and I mean everyone, even demi-gods to this thing."

"Who did she put Xena beside?" Ares was almost afraid to ask.

"She is the guest of honor, she is sitting next to Hestia, sometimes you are so clueless big brother."

In the back of his mind Ares could hear the old advice about keeping enemies close. He suddenly had the urge to see Xena. He felt he needed to prep her for heading into the Hydra's nest. He started to snap himself to her but then remembered his self-imposed pesky little rule and pulled his cell phone out of his black denim jeans.

Aphrodite giggled at his silly little rule. She really didn't see the point. He was a god afterall! Xena didn't expect him to be a mortal.

Xena answered on the second-ring. She and Gabrielle had just got back from their shopping trip and she was hanging up Gabrielle's green spaghetti strap gown in the closet next to hers. "Hey," she said wistfully. He could tell that she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

"You busy tonight?" He asked.

"No, what did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and then maybe we could go back to my condo downtown and talk about Friday's gala."

"I have an even better idea," Xena answered.

"I'm listening."

"How 'bout you pick me up and we have dinner in. I already have some ideas for the main dish," she said lasciviously.

"Xena, I am shocked! I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"See you then," Xena hung up the phone and headed into the bathroom to freshen up.

When Ares hit the 10 freeway, he was never so glad to be on a bike. The traffic was standstill but he could cruise right through the sea of metal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

If the ranch had seemed totally out of character for Ares, the condo Xena thought, fit him to a tee. The entry was a small foyer painted in blood red with black trim. A large round mirror framed in ebony hung above claw a footed ebony table upon which Ares tossed his bike keys. He hung their helmets up and flipped the light to the living room. A humongous flat screen television dominated an entire wall, on another wall he had two swords connected by a chain that were eerily similar to his and her old swords mounted and what looked like her chakram displayed in a shadowbox.

Ares saw Xena's questioning gaze, "the one at the press conference was a cheap imitation. I have the real thing. I took it after Gabrielle died."

Xena walked to the display case and lovingly touched the glass that separated her from her signature weapon. "The swords?" she asked.

"I had those crafted after you passed?" I think I was searching for a way for us to be together. I suppose I thought that if our bodies and souls could not unite at least I would have a visual symbol of our love. "They're made out of Hephaestian metal. After the Twilight, Hephy's son Spinter took over the forge. He made quality weapons. Still does , but few of them see any action, they are almost purely decorative. He does a lot of prop weapons for films and crafts a lot of the replicas for companies that sell movie collectibles.

"Spinter? I don't think I know him," Xena responded.

"Probably not, he was not much of a trouble maker, like some of us, but you will get to meet him on Friday. Hestia has sent out invites to everyone. I haven't figured out her game yet, but I will," he promised.

"You think she is up to something?" Ares had aroused Xena's curiosity.

"Well, I know she is having you come to Malibu and she has a pretty clear policy about mortals, except staff, at that place. Let's just say, I think she is trying a little too hard to be accommodating."

"You don't think it is just fear? Fear that I am here to finish off the Olympians?"

"Oh, I am sure that is part of it but think about it Xena, I brought you back, not the god of Eli or another deity. Why would I bring you back to kill off the remaining Olympians?"

She was silent for a moment while she thought things over. She was trying to look at things from Hestia's perspective. She broke her gaze with the chakram and turned to face Ares. Slowly she crept toward him like a panther on prowl. A darkness came over her that Ares hadn't seen in millennia, a darkness that he once relished, a fire, a lust, a passion for power that he thought she had long ago buried. He was becoming quickly aroused. When she reached Ares, Xena trailed her fingers up his chest and snaked her hand around his neck and pulled him in close to her. Her lips were so close they grazed his ear and sent shivers of warm pleasure coursing through his god body when she spoke, "To rule the world of course, with the Olympians gone there would be nothing standing in our way, nothing Areeeeeeees. There was a time that we had promised as much to each other, sealed it with blood and our bodies. A time I vowed to my god that I would deliver him nothing less. A time when he would have settled for nothing less." The closeness of their bodies and memories of unbridled lust and campaigns of conquest got Xena's juices flowing. She licked his neck and then nipped it. If she had still been able to kill gods she would have drawn blood. She traced her hand down his hard pecs, past his abs, and squeezed his generous package. Ares's body responded, he bucked his hips into her hand, his cock was straining hard against the leather pants. But he gained enough control to take her hands in his and lead her to the black leather couch.

He sat her down, took a strand of hair that had fallen into her face and tucked it behind her ear. He fingered her jaw and placed a soft kiss on her lips and said, "Years, I waited years to hear you say that! But gods be damned that is not who we are anymore. Xena, being with me doesn't mean going back to that. Do you really want to lay a path of destruction across the world? No! I know you don't, this is the lust for power talking. You like power, you love it Xena, and there are plenty of ways to harness power without resorting to all-out bloodshed and murder."

"You're right," she jerked away from his hand that was stroking her face in a soothing rhythm. "But don't you see what you do to me, what the darkness does? I don't know why I thought I could control it? Ares, this is bad idea! This whole damn thing, you bringing me back, you and me. I mean I walk in here and it feels almost like walking into one of your temple or the Halls of War and look at me. I start analyzing Hestia's motives and I am off like a firecracker." She stood up, "You don't have to give me a ride home, I'll get a cab."

"Whoa, Whoa, wait a minute. You are ready to throw this away, throw us away because you had a little relapse. Xena, sorry, but I ain't lettin' you off that easy. And you know what, fuck you Xena, because I know you and I know you are attracted to more than the power here. Sure, I saw the look on your face when you gave me my godhood back Quite frankly, you looked like you were about to come your pants but when you realized that you were not going to join me, I also saw the tears and you know what those tears were Xena? Because I do! I have thought long and hard about it and I know exactly why you were holding back a torrent of tears because you knew that you were afraid you had lost the man forever. And it is the man in me that you love. You may want to fuck the devil out of the god but you love the man with all your heart. And, I will not let you walk out on that!"

"Ares," Xena started to protest but Ares grabbed her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom. He nudged the door open with his foot and cut off her further protest by crushing his lips to hers.

When he sat her down on the bed, Xena took in her new surroundings. The black sheets shimmered from light that filtered in through the window. The headboard had built in handcuffs and the ceiling was mirrored. So this was his little fuck den. Bile rose from her stomach as she wondered just how many tawdry toys he had played with in this room.

He didn't sit down next to her, instead he began taking his clothes off. He gave her a moment to admire his bare form before he spoke. "Xena, you want power, fine take it, but take it from me. I am yours milady, do with me as you please," he said and bowed to her on one knee.

Xena couldn't count the times that the boot had been on the other foot; before she had met Hercules and reformed. How many times had she offered her god her body to do with what he pleased? And now, here he was in all his godly glory, offering himself to her. She couldn't resist!

Xena stood up and faced Ares, "Okay, Ares, we will play your little game. Lay down! Tonight you are mine. Mine to do with whatever I want!

Ares opened his mouth to speak but Xena pressed one finger against his lips, "Uh-uh, you hush your little mouth, take your pretty cock and climb into bed." She swatted his bare ass for good measure. In the quite of the condo, the smack sounded like a crack of thunder.

Ares crawled across the sheets and laid on his back. He pointed to a standing ebony wardrobe which Xena took to mean that she would find the instruments she would need to carry out her torment but she also had a few ideas of her own.

The warrior motioned with her hand for Ares to flip over. He eagerly complied. His cock was maddenly hard and it helped to have something to press it into. He could hear Xena rustling through the wardrobe but didn't dare look as he had not been granted permission to do so. Even without using his powers his senses were on red alert. He heard her footsteps as she padded over to the bed but as soon as she reached the bed, he was deprived of sight as Xena slipped a black silken pillow case over his head. Though his words were muffled by the material Xena heard Ares ask for a safe word.

"Safe Word! Safe word," Xena chuckled as she cuffed his left hand to the restraint attached to the headboard, "Is this a game to you Ares? My lord?" She mocked him by using the title of respect even though she was on top this time. "Because, I am not playing! And I told you already to shut that pretty little mouth of yours!" If the earlier smack had sounded like thunder, the crack of the paddle sounded like a bomb exploding in the small bedroom. Xena tightened the second restraint and Ares heard her footsteps leave the bedroom. A moment of panic hit him. Was she leaving him? It wasn't as if he couldn't get up whenever he wanted to he was a god afterall but he was afraid this had simply been a ruse to give her the opportunity to flee. His fears were soon allayed when he heard her feet coming back up the hallway. The sound of the door closing was jarring. His body involuntarily jerked at the sound and he felt the leather cuffs rub hard against his wrists.

The bed sank as Xena pressed one knee in the mattress and swung the other leg across his body, mounting him like a horse. The unmistakable sound of metal excited Ares beyond belief. What was she up to? He didn't have any metal toys, all latex, leather, plastic, or feathered. Before he had time to process what she was up to, Xena wrapped the chain twice around his neck! The realization dawned on him as he felt the last vestiges of power drain from his immortal form.

Even though she was still fully clothed, he could feel the warmth of her center as she leaned in and whispered, "Now, you are mine, completely!"

And he knew the utter truth of her words.

"I figured if the swords were crafted from Hephaestian metal then the chain that linked them was too," Xena taunted.

He wanted to say something but decided against it. He was trying to read her emotions but fear muddled his brain.

"Look at you! All trussed up for a good fucking aren't you? Ares, God of War brought low by a mere mortal woman. We won't be needing these now will we?" She removed the wrist bindings and pillow case and stood above him on the bed. "Turn over!" She ordered. Ares did Xena's bidding. She had him where she wanted him. He could refuse her nothing, he was bound by the power of his brother's metal. "You are pathetic! How many women have you brought here to your little fuck nest?"

Ares remained silent.

"I asked you a question, god of war or should I say god of whores? How many women? How many nasty whores have you thrown into your little fuck trap here and given a good pounding to?"

"I don't know, Xena, but you have to believe me they were all just cheap thrills, just cheap imitations of you. They meant nothing to me?"

Xena laughed a deep throated laugh, "Nothing, really, nothing! What about Mavican, Ares, or Varia, or Callisto, or hey. . .even my daughter Eve!"

Ares was really getting scared of where this was going. He knew that Xena knew that none of those women had been in this bed but he had a really good feeling he was in for some severe pain. But gods be damned he couldn't help himself, the savage look on her face was making him even harder. He laughed at himself.

"Funny, do you find something funny, Ares? Because believe me when I am finished with you, you won't be laughing."

Xena let loose a battle cry and back-flipped off of the bed. She grabbed a whip that was made of loose strips of leather. It looked sinister but it was really harmless. Xena ran it along his legs and smacked his cock with it. His godhood betrayed him, it was enjoying Xena's stimulation. Ares was still not sure if he was in trouble here or not. Xena stuck the end of the whip in his mouth and ordered, "hold this!"

Xena slowly slipped her boots off and sat on the edge of the bed to take her socks off. His jaw was starting to hurt but he knew better than to complain. "You look like a good little dick sucker," Xena taunted him as she slipped off her pants and raised her shirt over her shoulders and cast it across the room. She stood in front of him in nothing but her bra and panties. "You've got quite the arsenal of useless toys there, Ares," she said as she pointed to what he thought was a treasure trove of sex toys. She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He drank in her lovely breasts but only briefly because she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down her lengthy legs. Her black curls glistened with wetness. She jerked the whip out of his mouth and threw it in the trash can he had sitting by the bedside table. "No this, this is a toy," she said and fingered the metal that bound him. She ran her hands through the crop of wavy hair above his forehead. She got a good grip and pulled him up by the hair. "Get on your knees," she ordered. Ares scrambled to obey, he didn't want to lose any hair.

With his hair firmly in her grasp, she jerked his head back and said, "what is my line here? Oh yeah… I remember now. . . . come back to me or die!"

Okay, she meant business. Ares was beginning to think he was really fucked and not in the way that he had wanted.

Xena raised one leg onto the bed to expose her wet flesh to his face. The smell of her was driving him insane. She thrust his head into her center and said, "Service me!" Ares went to work on her like a banshee. He ran his tongue between her folds and suckled on her nub til Xena's knees grew weak. She pulled his head back to stop her climax. Ares had been so aroused by his machinations on Xena that he had dripped onto the carpet. "Look at you, worse than a teenage boy! And here I thought you were a god!" Xena pushed him back onto the bed, her clit was so swollen, she knew she wouldn't last much longer and she wanted to feel him inside her. In one swift move she straddled him and impaled herself on him. Ares almost exploded. He bit his own lip to restrain himself, he drew blood. Xena couldn't resist she dipped down and sucked the blood from his bleeding lip. He knew he should stop her but he couldn't, he didn't want to, they could worry about those consequences later. The copper taste of Ares's blood and the powerful surge that it ignited in her drove Xena mad. She ground hard on his stiffness, she could feel how close he was but she had one more torment in store for Ares. She took his hands and put them on her hips and ordered, "Fuck me, Ares, fuck me." He grabbed her hips so hard he knew there would be bruises tomorrow but tomorrow be damned. He began thrusting with everything he had and soon he brought her to the precipice. Before she screamed out his name, Xena applied fierce pressure to neck. She rode out her orgasm as he struggled against her infamous pinch. All of his muscles contracted, his face contorted from the sheer pain and she took her pleasure. Xena collapsed on top of Ares, but had just enough energy to release the pinch. He gasped for air, "what the fuck, Xena?"

"Did I say you could talk?" she asked but had a smile on her face. She unwound the chain from his neck, kissed him deeply. "I love you,' she assured him, "now it's your turn."

Xena thought she was surely in for it as she could literally see the power returning to his form but he laid her down and made gentle love to her. Afterwards, the lay spooning both in tears and Ares said, "well you did say when you finished with me, I wouldn't be laughing. I love you, Xena. Are we okay?"

"We are more than okay," she replied then drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long gaps in the updates. Thank you to those of you who have chosen to revisit it. As always reviews are helpful and appreciated. I haven't been able to get X/A or this story out of my head lately. As I sat down to start this chapter, Phil Collins's "Against All Odds" started playing on Pandora (which is the music player I listen to as I write). It is such a perfect song for Xena and Ares.

Chapter XI

After their post-coital bliss wore off, Ares ordered Chinese food while Xena showered. He hoped she liked Chinese food, if he remembered correctly she was not a very picky eater. He plugged his cellphone into the charger and laid it on the black marble kitchen counter. The god in him craved sustenance so he grabbed a glass of nectar from the fridge and downed the golden fluid as he thought about how he was going to tell her that her little taste of his blood might have unwelcomed consequences. Surely she had known that god blood was different than mortal blood it was filled with ichor and if he had been vested with his full powers, her little stunt could have proved deadly. Luckily, she had bound his powers with the chain of Hephaestus and he was powerless before her. But now he had to tell her that she might be immortal; at the very least the power from her sampling of his blood would take years to wear off.

As he rinsed the glass in the sink, Xena came up from behind him and peppered his strong back with light kisses. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned in to give him a solid squeeze. Her damp hair was cold on his warm back; the terrycloth towel soft. He turned to face her, figuring it was better to get this conversation out of the way. Xena admired the light flecks in his dark eyes. She rose up to kiss him and got a scent of the nectar on his breath and saw that a small drop lingered in the corner of his mouth. The urge to drink it was uncontrollable. Xena didn't understand why the honeyed liquid beckoned her but she couldn't stop herself either. She licked the residual nectar from his mouth. The lick quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss. Ares broke the kiss by lifting Xena up by the waist and sitting her atop his kitchen island.

"Xena, we need to talk." Ares cleared his throat and sent a silent prayer to Gaia that he would have the strength to get through this. He knew she was going to be furious and he feared she might well walk out and never talk to him as long as she lived which could be a really long time.

Xena didn't like the seriousness in his voice. Had she gone too far in her domination of him? He hadn't seemed to mind. When she gave him the opportunity of repaying her, he loved her gently instead. "I thought we were okay," she stammered, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It's not me Xena, it's you, we need to talk about you."

"Me?" she questioned, "I am great, I've never felt better! In fact, I feel insatiable." In truth, she thought, she couldn't remember feeling this fantastic in years. She felt a youthful energy, a thrumming in her veins, and a swell of power that left her feeling nearly invincible.

"Wellll," he drew the word out, "there is a good reason for that, Xena, you drank my blood."

Ares saw the flash of panic hit her beautiful eyes as she the implications hit her, "God blood is deadly to mortals isn't it? I am going to die aren't I? This is it, I finally allow myself to have the one thing that I denied myself for years and this is how it ends, short and sweet."

"No, Xena, that is not it," he was glad to see that she wanted more time with him but was still worried about her reaction when she found out just how much time she might have.

"But I had heard," he cut her off.

"Xena, god blood is deadly to human beings when it is fully vested with its power but you had stripped me of that power by chaining me. So when you drank my blood, instead of the power killing you instantly, you absorbed the nectar and ambrosia that flows through me into your own blood. I saw the power surge as it hit you but I couldn't stop you," he paused because the next revelation was going to be the hardest, "I could have broken my silence and said something to you to stop you as soon as you started but I didn't want to, the feel of you sucking my essence from my mouth Xena it was too erotic and quite frankly I don't want to lose you so I let you fill yourself with it, to fill yourself with the essence of your god and the promise of immortality."

"Immortality?" He could see the anger rising in her eyes.

"Maybe not immortality but you will be invincible to humans for years. I can't say how long it will take for the power to leave your system but it only takes a handful of ambrosia to grant immortality. You may live 100 more years you may live 1000, it is hard to say. You didn't suckle long but I can say that after we finished, I felt the need to replenish. And you feel the power, your urge to drink the nectar, that won't go away. You will have to learn to fight the craving for both nectar and ambrosia because if you feed on them, even in small quantities, you will prolong the power. There is always another option. You could just eat enough to make it official."

"Ares, you should have stopped me!" Xena said and hopped of the island. She walked away from him and he started to follow.

She put up a hand, "No, I need to process, give me a minute." She walked down the hallway and back into the bedroom, back to the scene of the crime. The images of him bound ran wild through her brain, passion surged through her loins. Then the other images came; Ares' honest apology at not having a condom with him; her granting permission for him to go ahead; Ares rolling her over and tenderly caressing her face as he entered her; her god whispering a litany of sweet nothings in her ear as their bodies gently rocked together; his tears that she wiped away as he emptied himself inside of her; the image of the two of them in the mirror spooning in blissful silence while he made lazy circles with his thumb on her belly. He had been wrong not to stop her but she couldn't hate him and he had suffered enough punishment by having to live without her for years. In fact, she had been cold not to come to him to say goodbye in Greece. This was not his fault. She was the one who in a fit of passion dove like a vampire at the sight of his blood without thinking about the consequences good or bad. If she couldn't control her passion how could she expect to hold him to a higher standard just because he was a god.

When she returned, Ares had set the table and was spooning rice onto their plates. Eight Chinese take-out boxes were opened on the island. He looked up at her, she had swapped the towel for one of his black tank tops and plaid pajama bottoms. He took that as a sign that she had decided to stay and his heart somersaulted inside his chest. "I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a few entrees," he said sheepishly to explain the numerous take-out boxes.

"Can't go wrong with chicken," she said as she examined the various boxes. "This looks good," she said and handed him the box of mushroom chicken. "I love you, you know," she said, "this doesn't change that. We will work it out. You'll be so sick of me by the time that this power wears off you'll be glad to get rid of me," she joked.

"Xena, you are the one and only mortal that I could never tire of. I will be the first to admit, most of you mortals are quite dull and I can't stand to be in your presence for more than a few minutes but you are something spectacular."

"Oh stop it, I would say that you and Willie get along pretty well, Ares. You don't have to play that way with me. You like human connections as much as anyone else. They are just painful for you because you know that they will end. It is easier to keep the company of gods because there is security there."

"You're pretty smart, you know that? Now, let's sit down here and figure out what we are going to do about Hestia!" He said as he pulled out her seat.

"What a gentleman! You know I might just get used to this."

"Even a god can dream."

Ares and Xena decided it would be best if they arrived at Hestia's party separately. Ares usually avoided Hestia's parties like mortals avoided the plague and if he did put in an appearance he made a point to be fashionably late. This time, however, he arrived early. He hoped to get a feel for Hestia's mood and see if he could sense any sinister motives or plots underfoot. Ares walked out onto the third floor balcony and surveyed the grounds below. Crews of workmen worked to add last minute touches. He thought the strings of light that were being hung on the shrubbery and trees would add a nice touch to the gardens at night, but right now the California sun was still fairly high in the sky. He heard the other god come up behind him but hoped that if he ignored his brother, he would go away. Ares had no love for Apollo. He had sent a priest to kill Eve but when the other gods challenged Xena face to face, the coward was nowhere to be seen. Ares knew that if he could have squirmed his way out of this party he would have. Apollo detested Xena. He had loved his twin sister Artemis dearly. He had laughed and taunted Ares when they Olympians learned of Xena's fate in Jappa.

"Brother," Apollo greeted, "I hear we have you to thank for the evening's festivities."

"Actually, I would have preferred to keep Xena as far away from you freaks as possible. But, Hestia insisted. And, you know how our dear aunt can be. She doesn't get any so she wants the rest of us to be as miserable as her. I keep telling Reggie to put it to her. One good fucking and she will lighten up."

"Ares, you are so crude. It is no wonder you prefer that little Thracian barbarian slut banshee to a proper goddess."

Ares curled his hands into fists, he could feel the fireball charging. But he realized that if he gave into the urge to blow his brother to smithereens then that would just confirm Hestia's fears.

"You're just jealous because Xena never would give you the time of day. Oh, yeah! I know about it!"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Xena told me that you approached her back in the day about an alliance when she had already sworn her allegiance to me."

Apollo wanted to deny it but he knew his face had already revealed the truth. He was wrong to have done it, gods were not supposed to mess with each other's chosen and Ares could have gone to Zeus about it. The fact that he never did led Apollo to believe that Xena had never said anything to his brother. "No, I suppose she preferred brawn over beauty, I mean you and Hercules."

Ares knew that Apollo was using Hercules to get a rise out of him. At the time, little had hurt Ares more than Xena's betrayal with his own half-brother, the brother that Zeus preferred to him. But Ares had since suffered harder losses and Xena's romp with Hercules didn't register with the same pain as it did before.

"Did you need something, Apollo?"

"Just saying hello and warning you to keep you bitch on her leash this time!" Apollo smiled a crooked smile and vanished.

"Jeesh," Aphrodite said as she materialized in front of Ares, "such a douche."

"Hey sis," Aphrodite could see the dread in Ares face.

"Hey, hey, big brother, everyone doesn't feel that way about her, you know that right. I love Xe and Cupid, he thinks the world of her. This isn't going to be as bad as you think. I promise."

Ares wanted to believe her but knew that only a handful of gods had any respect left for Xena. Well, they would just have to get used to her, he thought, she's gonna be around for a while.

"They are almost here," Aphrodite nearly squealed.

"How do you know, never mind listen to me, quit spying on Xena."

"I wasn't exactly spying, just checking in," Aphrodite defended herself.

"No more checking in! If she wants you she will call, if not then do it like mortals do. Use a phone or the front door, do you hear me. I am serious about this."

"You can't hold me to your rules!"

"Okay, you're right I can't but I really want this to work and I have enough going against me already Dite, please, help me on this one," his pleading made Aphrodite's heart melt.

"Aww, big Awees is weally in wove!" She said as she pinched his check. Then seriously she added, "I love you bro, whatever you say, now let's go down so we don't miss Xena's big entrance," Aphrodite disappeared into the ether and Ares took the stairs.

Ares was coming down the stairs as Xena was being led in the door by Cupid. The sight of her stopped him in his tracks. She was absolutely stunning, not a goddess in the room held a candle to her. Psyche came up to Ares and tapped her hand to his jaw to close his mouth. "You're drooling, Old Man. Are you going to just stand there till I delivery your new grandbaby or are you going to go down and greet her?"

Cupid looked up and saw his wife with his father. He leaned over and whispered into Xena's ear. Xena looked to the staircase and felt the lump in her throat at the sight of Ares in his tuxedo. It was made for his body. She couldn't wait to peel it off of him. Someone apparently slipped the color of her dress to him because he was wearing a purple bow tie. She looked at Gabrielle suspiciously. Gabrielle winked at her.

Ares descended the staircase and came to Xena's side. He took her hand and whispered, "Should we head straight for the gorgon's lair or would you prefer to mingle for a bit?"

"How bout a few drinks first, this is a little overwhelming. The last time I faced this many Olympians. . ." she didn't finish the thought.

Ares grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray and handed it to Xena. Let's go say hi to Celesta. She has no ill will toward you.

Gabrielle and Joxer strolled arm in arm along behind Xena and Ares. Gabrielle was sorting out familiar faces from unfamiliar ones and trying to guess which gods were which from the stories she had learned so many years ago.

A young blond man, who Joxer guessed must have been in his early twenties sauntered over to them, took Gabrielle's hand and placed a kiss on it. He smiled and said through perfect teeth, "You are Gabrielle, the battling bard of Potidea, aren't you? I am Cortis, son of Apollo and a mortal actress. My cousin Bliss told me of your beauty but I am interested in hearing your stories. I want to know all about my family's past. Would you care to regale with me tales of heroes of old?" He said as he extended his hand. Gabrielle could not turn down the chance to do the bard thing, it had been so long and she loved to tell the stories. She turned to Joxer and offered an apologetic smile.

"Go," he said, "it's what you do best, go go go. Just think there are now generations of gods and demi-gods who don't know all of your stories." He was truly happy for her but just a little jealous of the golden-sheened boy who led her away.

Ares saw Gabrielle head toward the gardens with Cortis, he hoped the bard could handle herself with the young and amorous demi-god but made a mental note to check on them in a bit.

Just as Xena and Ares got sight of Celesta, Hestia came up to them. She looked as regal as ever in a flowing white gown. She wore a tiara in her chestnut curls, a not so subtle reminder to everyone present that she was indeed Queen of the Gods.

Before Xena even had a chance to say hello, Hestia felt the subtle presence of god power in Xena. What had Ares done? She knew they couldn't be trusted. She smiled and greeted them warmly, nonetheless. She was too smart to let them know that she was on to them.

"Xena, so nice to see you again," to Ares she offered a tight-lipped smile and a curt, "Nephew."

She took Xena and walked with her arm and arm toward the dining room. "We have quite a bit to catch you up on, it seems. I am sure Ares has filled you in on a lot but you and he probably had a bit of personal catching up to do I am sure." She said as she tried to get a bead on just why Xena was emanating a low level of godly power.

"Ares has told me some things but I am still trying to sort things out of course. I see some familiar faces but I don't recognize most of the people here."

"Well, there will be plenty of time to mingle after dinner. Where are your friends?" Xena's mouth was moving but Hestia was only processing about half of what she was saying, she was busy probing Xena's body for clues. Soon, she had her answer. It was in the blood steam. Xena had eaten ambrosia but not enough to make her full god, only a miniscule amount. She continued a scan of Xena's body and discovered that there was another presence inside Xena. At first she thought it was remnants of Annie but she dug deeper to discover the small bundle of cells that was rapidly multiplying in Xena's womb. She suppressed a gasp as the implications hit her hard. The child of Xena was the key to the Twilight before. This baby had to be destroyed. But Xena was dangerous and Hestia knew the consequences of facing down a maternal Xena and now she had access to ambrosia! Hestia nodded her head as if she had been following Xena's side of the conversation. When they reached the table a servant pulled out their seats for them. As they took their seats, Hestia's eyes shot daggers at Ares. When she took care of Xena and the spawn, she would have to finish off her nephew, as well.

Hestia disappeared after dinner. Xena couldn't say that she was glad to see her go but she was curious why the hostess had left her own party. Most of the Olympians had wound up on the back lawn where some danced, others frolicked in the pool, in true ancient Greek fashion, nude.

Ares took Xena's hand and led her down a path that entered into the gardens. The lights Ares had looked at earlier from the balcony were now twinkling and the music from the orchestra could still be heard as they walked along the path bordered by fragrant white rose bushes.

Xena shivered a bit as the cool air coming of the Pacific chilled her exposed arms. Ares took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her arms and leaned down and kissed her forehead protectively.

"She wants to quash me like a bug," Xena said. "Coming here was a bad idea. I thought it would set her at ease but she seemed even more upset this evening than she did the other day."

"Oh, I wouldn't let Hestia worry you too much! You handled Athena, you can handle her."

The memory was a slap in Xena's face. She hadn't wanted it to come to that between her and Athena. "That's the point Ares, I don't want it to come to anything like that. I thought coming here would assure her that I meant no harm." Xena looked up at Ares and realized he was enjoying this battle between her and Hestia just a little too much. "Ares," she said in disappointment.

"What? Xena, I can't help it! She's queen because we let her be if you being her reminds her of that and humbles her a little, so be it. She's scared of you! I kinda like it."

"Well I don't! Scared gods are dangerous gods! They do stupid things! I never would have hurt your family if they hadn't come after me and Eve." Xena was interrupted by the sound of Gabrielle's laughter. She looked ahead and the path she and Ares were walking along opened into a garden of statuary. Gabrielle and Cortis were seated on a bench beneath a huge statue of Poseidon holding a solid gold trident. The couple was sitting a little too close for Xena's liking. She knew she had no right to be jealous but it wasn't just jealousy it was also a feeling that she couldn't completely trust the young man who laughed along with her friend. Xena spied Joxer standing not too far off, pretending to admire a statue of Hera.

"Joxer," come join us Xena called as she and Ares ambled over to Gabrielle and Cortis.

"You two look like you are having a good time," Xena remarked icily.

Cortis stood, "Xena, what an honor. Gabrielle was just telling me the story of when Ares was mortal and you saved his skin from a dark warlord."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ares was not particularly fond of most of his memories as a mortal. "Why don't you tell him the one about the enchanted scroll and the dancing naked Gabrielles?"

Gabrielle blushed, "Not on your immortal life, Ares."

"You remember that one don't you Joxer?" Ares' eyes twinkled with mischief as he slapped Joxer on the back.

"Uh, yeah," Joxer grinned as the memory came to mind.

"You know what?," Xena said, "We can walk down memory lane some other time, we need to get going!"

"You and Joxer go ahead," Gabrielle said, "I'll get a ride later."

Xena shot her a warning look.

"I can give you a ride," Cortis offered.

"Can I see you a minute?" Xena asked and virtually pulled Gabrielle off the bench and back down the pathway from which she and Ares had come. When they were out of earshot of the men, Xena let it fly, "What in Tartarus are you up to?"

"Nothing, Xena, he wants to hear the stories, I like to tell them that's all."

"Puh-lease, you have not been that naïve in a very long time. You know what he is after."

"So what if he is? Can you say you haven't gotten any lately?"

"It's not about that Gabrielle, I just don't know if we can trust him."

"And, I am telling you that it doesn't matter what YOU know. I have the right to use my own judgment and make my own decisions."

"What about Joxer?"

Gabrielle sighed heavily, "Xena, look, I can't help it if he gets hurt every time I talk to a guy. Besides I am not committed to Joxer and I really am just trying to have a good time tonight."

"Fine!" Xena spat, "But, I am not staying around and watching you break his heart."

"Fine!" Gabrielle responded.

Xena walked furiously back to the statuary garden. "Ares, Joxer, let's go!"

"But Xena," Joxer responded, "I think I should stay here."

Xena threw her hands in the air, "Fine, both of you suit yourselves." She disappeared down the path.

Ares said his goodbyes and then jogged down the path to catch up with Xena. After he found her he looked back down the path and saw Apollo hiding in the shadows with a Cheshire smile on his golden face.

Apollo materialized into his aunt's private chambers. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, nephew. I am afraid things are more serious than expected. The situation has taken a delicate turn."

"I see. I put Cortis on the bard as you suggested. She bought it hook, line, and sinker. That clown Joxer, might be a problem, but I will keep an eye on it."

"Good, good. We have to be careful how we move, Xena has access to ambrosia," Hestia informed.

Apollo's eyes widened at the info. "You have a plan?"

"I believe I will pay Persephone a visit, I think we may need a little insurance before we go any farther."

"Call me if you need me. I am at your service," Apollo swore before disappearing.

Hestia had to admit that the underworld was at least a little better decorated since Persephone had taken over Hades' job. She waited in the throne room while a servant retrieved her niece.

Persephone entered wearing a somber black dress, "Dear Aunt, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Xena is back," Hestia came right to the point.

Persephone had begged Hades not to get himself involved with the battle over Eve but he wouldn't listen. Now she had a strange fear that Hestia was going to try to pull her into a new battle with Ares' warrior. "I don't know how that concerns me!"

"This concerns us all, my dear niece! Don't you see, she is back to finish what she started."

Now it was Persephone's turn to cut to the chase, "What is it you want from me?"

"Insurance."

"Meaning?" the goddess of the underworld responded.

"I want you to retrieve Xena's son, Solon, from the Elysian Fields."

Persephone did not like the idea of dragging an innocent into the fight, "Hestia, he is just a child."

"Would you prefer that all of your children and grandchildren suffer? Because that is exactly what will happen if we don't rein in Xena and Ares,"

Persephone was still reluctant, "Careful aunt, you know what they say about absolute power corrupting absolutely. This isn't you."

"Don't stand here and hand me mortal platitudes while our families are at stake Sephone! If you won't do it I will find someone who will!"

"Fine, I will get you the boy but after that I am hands off, do you hear me?"

"So be it!" Persephone could have her kingdom of darkness but no one was going to take Hestia's mantle on earth. No one!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Xena woke feeling rather refreshed. She and Ares had called it an early night and shared a simple goodnight kiss at her front door. She slept right through Gabrielle coming home, probably because Gabrielle didn't bother to come to bed, she crashed on the couch, which was where Xena found her as she was heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She wondered briefly if Gabrielle had not come to bed because of their heated exchange over Cortis.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Xena gently shook her best friend from her slumber.

Gabrielle grabbed the couch pillow and used it as a shield against the sunlight filtering in from the window. "What time is it?" She asked as if Xena had awoken her at some ridiculous hour.

"After nine, you want waffles? I'm famished!"

"Yuck, I can't even think about food. I just want to go back to sleep," the bard grumbled.

"Did you get drunk last night?" Xena asked.

"Not exactly, I had a few glasses of champagne, that's all," Gabrielle defended herself.

"With Cortis?" Ares had told Xena that Cortis was something of a playboy. Xena knew deep down that Gabrielle could handle herself but she also knew first hand just how persuasive and persistent a gorgeous Olympian could be when he wanted something.

"You are hardly in a place to judge, Xena!" Gabrielle raved.

"Who said I was judging? Just curious that's all? Did you bring him back here?"

"No! Joxer gave me a ride home."

"Of course he did," Xena uttered sadly and headed for the kitchen. She needed to get out of the conversation and her belly was growling.

Gabrielle threw the pillow at Xena's retreating back and just before the pillow would have made contact, the old warrior instinct kicked in and Xena did a roundhouse kick and sent the pillow flying through the front window.

'Great now I will have to spend the day waiting for a repairman to come,' she thought.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted, the sound of crashing glass brought her fully out of her slumber. "What in the name of Hades?"

"Sorry, old habits. I'll take care of it," she said as she noticed for the first time that her friend's make-up was still plastered all over her face. Her lipstick was visibly smeared and she had a trail of hickeys down her neck. "Get a shower," Xena winced and headed for her beckoning Eggos.

Xena opened the freezer and retrieved the yellow box, only to find it empty! Okay! So, it was going to be one of THOSE days.

Ares sat in the stable rubbing Holly's belly and thinking over the recent changes in his life. After dropping Xena off the previous evening, he had not wanted to go back to Malibu. He needed the desert, his head was clearer out there without all of the distraction of the city. He left the Lexus in which he had driven Xena home at his condo and took the bike out to the Ranch. He missed her the instant he stepped foot in the place. It was crazy how quickly they were making memories. He spent the remainder of the evening firing rounds and trying not to think about what Cortis might be up to with the blonde. But as he petted Holly, the next morning, his mind kept returning to the party, Cortis' play on Gabrielle, the confrontation with Apollo, and Hestia's cool demeanor. He knew Hestia had picked up on Xena's power and he knew that his aunt had felt threatened by it. Now, he wondered, just how he could go about putting her fears to rest.

"The pups opened their eyes yet?" Willie asked as he sauntered into the barn.

"Nah, but it shouldn't be much longer," Ares responded.

Willie looked over his friend. He wasn't the type to pry but his friend's furrowed brow led him to think that his pal was having woman trouble. "What's eatin' ya?"

"It's nothing," Ares tried to wave off Willie's concerns.

"Is it that gal? A real looker by the way."

"She is beautiful! It's not her so much as it is my family."

"Your folks?"

"No, my parents have both passed. It's my aunt and my brothers and sisters."

"Well, happiness doesn't come around every day, my friend! And, I saw the way you two look at each other. I wouldn't give a rat's ass what anyone else had to say. You're young yet and got time for another shot at love."

"Thanks, Willie! We could be happy here!" Ares was talking as much to himself as to Willie. "Out here in the desert, away from all of them, all their games."

"Couldn't coop me up in any old city," Willie responded. "And if the come up trying to start trouble with your gal, I'll show 'em what for."

Ares didn't have the heart to tell Willie that Xena would "show 'em what for" before he could even get his boots on.

Ares phone vibrated in his pocket which startled Holly who had been leaning against Ares' leg. She half barked and half growled at Ares' pocket. He fished the phone out of his jeans, "Easy girl, just the phone." He looked down at the caller ID, it was Xena. He had snapped a photo of her at the party in her purple dress and had set it as his call alert for Xena.

"Gotta take this," Ares looked to Willie apologetically.

"No worries! But remember, love is a one in a billion chance, don't let your family stand in your way."

"I won't," Ares answered and recalled a two-thousand year old conversation. He had finally got his one in a billion and he wasn't going to let Hestia and Apollo ruin it.

Ares punched accept call and said, "Morning, Sugar."

"Not so great hear, Sugar!"

"What's going on?" Ares asked concerned that Xena had hand an encounter with one of the gods.

"Just one of those mornings where you wish you could wake up again and start over."

"I could arrange that you know, but I have called a moratorium on such skills," he teased.

"I want to see you but I have to wait around here today."

"I could come there, unless that is a problem with Blon-Gabrielle."

"Actually, she isn't here, she is having lunch with Cortis She left about a half of an hour ago. How soon can you be here?"

"I am out at the ranch," he answered and heard her wistfully sigh. He knew that she wished she was out on the ranch too. "I can be there in an hour, mortal time," he joked.

"Would you think me weak if I said I need you now?" She pleaded.

He was conflicted, he had called it quits on his powers for her and now here she was asking for him to use them. "No, Xena I wouldn't. And, I can be there instantly if that is what you need."

"I am sorry, you have really been trying to make an effort and I want to honor that. I am sorry, moment of weakness, I will see you in an hour. And, Ares, I love you."

"Love you too, be there before you know it," he said as he closed the call.

As Xena hung up the phone she realized she wasn't alone. She had been preoccupied with her conversation with Ares and had not noticed the presence of the god in the room.

She swung around to face the dark goddess of destructive war, Enyo, one of Ares consorts. Where Discord had been an annoying little pest, Enyo was far more dangerous, deadly, and diabolical. Xena had avoided her even in her days as Ares' lover and warlord.

"How sickenly sentimental and so unbecoming a warrior princess," Enyo spat from her blackened lips.

"What do you want, Enyo?"

"Just dropping by for old time's sake."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"For starters, I'd like some of that god cock that you always seem to manage to monopolize."

"Monopolize really? As I recall, he has a history of not being able to keep it in his leathers."

"I haven't seen him in a month, somehow I don't think that it is coincidence that he quit coming to my bed when he figured out his new plan to lure you back."

"Looks like he got a little more than he bargained for this time. I noticed at the party last night that you weren't just a body who resembles Xena, you are the real thing."

"That's right, so if you know what is good for you you'll back off."

"Oh, I don't know Xena, it is possible that you and I may end up allies in this whole affair."

"Enyo, your style never appealed to me."

"Oh, but Xena, there was a time your style was all-out destruction. I half thought you were copying me just to get his attention."

"I never did anything with you in mind. I had my own goals. I thought he could help me attain them. I used him, he used me, we had some fun. We grew up, though, and managed to find each other again. This is different!" Xena suddenly felt very pissed that she was justifying herself to a deity for which she had no respect.

"You can have your little fairytale Xena. And, I will even promise to back off of Ares sexually if you considered my proposal."

"I don't need you to back off Ares sexually, as you said yourself he hasn't come to you since he found me again."

"True but you know how men are when they are flat out offered pussy. Do you really think for a minute he would turn me down?"

"Yes, yes I do," Xena answered and realized that for the first time in her ever evolving relationship with the God of War that she did believe that he could be faithful to her.

Enyo laughed a deep throated laugh at Xena's naivety. "Mortals, will you never learn? Enough about Ares, he will show his true colors soon enough. I am here to talk about Hestia. I figure if you are back then there is a damn good reason. I want to make a bargain. I have been looking to replace Hestia as Queen of the Olympians. I will side with your god of Eli and help you destroy the remaining Olympians in return for being given dominion over the Olympians, Hades, Tartarus, and Elysium."

"Enyo, I am not here to wage war with your family. And, besides, you are the last goddess I would put in Hestia's place."

"I see, you and Ares intend to keep the mantle to yourselves. Well, I am giving you fair warning not to trust him. Even if you are being honest and have no designs on being Queen of the Gods, I know Ares and he damn well wants to be King of the Gods. He feels it is his birth right, it is the subject of much of our pillow talk. After a good fuck he likes to rant about how Hercules had cheated him out of so much and that if anybody deserves to lead the Olympians, it's him. Have you ever considered that he brought you back to rattle Hestia, to force a war between you and the Olympians and that all of this sweet talk is simply him playing on your human emotions for him; emotions he cannot return. Xena, this is the same guy who fucked your mortal enemy, Callisto, seduced your friend, corrupted and bed your daughter, and screwed your mother. Do you really think you can trust him?

The last bit was news to Xena, surely Ares hadn't slept with Cyrene. Enyo had to be misinformed. But of all the other stuff he was certainly guilty. "Get out of my house," Xena ordered, "No one is trying to overthrow Hestia, I just want to live a peaceful life, now go!"

Enyo's laughter echoed through the small house long after she had disappeared.

Xena played it out in her mind. Could Ares really have designs on Hestia's mantle. Absolutely! Was he using her to get it? Was it possible? Had he only turned off his power to seduce her? Maybe even to trick her into immortality? It was he, after all, who had drawn his own blood that she felt compelled to lick. Blood that he knew too well would prolong her life beyond normal mortal years.

The knock on the door could not have come at a worse time. Xena flung open the door. He had roses in his hands. "You sick son-of-a-bacchae," she yelled and grabbed the flowers. "What's this another trick, another prince charming maneuver to divest the warrior princess of her senses? Woo her with promises of romance and love and she'll be putty in your manipulative hands! Fuck you, Ares, Fuck you!" She threw the flowers in his face and slammed and locked the door.

"Xena open the door, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. What happened? I got here as soon as I could, if you had told me it was this serious. Let me in so we can talk about this."

"Fuck you, you sick bastard."

"Xena I am warning you, open the goddamn door."

"Leave Ares, I don't want to see you."

"Xena dammit! Open the door!"

"Or what, you'll have to resort to using your godly powers! Oooh, I am fucking scared!"

That was it, he had had it. She was not going to sit and taunt him. He kicked the door in, the wood splintered where the lock had been. One large splinter sailed right into Xena's forehead. Rivulets of blood streamed down her face and she laughed, "great now the door matches the window!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He felt terrible when he saw her face and wished he had used his powers to snap himself inside, at least she wouldn't have gotten injured in the process.

"Did you fuck my mother?" Xena asked.

Ares looked at her silently stunned.

"I asked you a question, Ares, DID. . . .YOU. . . .FUCK. . . . .MY MOTHER?"

Ares first instinct was to lie but he couldn't not this time, "It was a long, long, time ago Xena, before you were born," he answered as he grabbed some tissue and started dabbing the blood from her forehead.

"Don't touch me," Xena spat and grabbed the tissue and began applying pressure to the wound.

"Did she know it was you?"

"No, it was just like you told the Furies! I came to her as Atreus. Hell, Xena it was before Toris was born. It wasn't personal, it had nothing to do with you."

Tears streamed down Xena's face where the blood had flown before.

"Are we crazy to think we can make this work?"

"Xena, please, I beg you, please don't leave me because of sins of the past. I have done nothing but deal fairly with you since I showed up on your doorstep the other night."

"How do I know that ? How do I know that this isn't all some clever ruse?"

Ares moved in closer, she didn't stop him. "Because, dammit, I love you. I love what we are doing here. It's like nothing I have ever had. I want this, I want us. I don't care if we leave them all to Hades and run off to a Greek Isle somewhere or retire to the ranch. It was so peaceful out there this morning, I am becoming an Old God Xena, I just want to rest and be happy. Now hold still, I need to get the splinter out. Ares pulled the splinter free and fresh blood spurted from the wound. He grabbed more tissue and handed it to her. "I am sorry about Cyrene and I should have told you before but there was never a good time to say by the way I banged your mom a few times."

"A few times?"

"A handful. But I never loved her, it was just sex."

"It was just rape, Ares! You do realize that having sex with someone without consent constitutes RAPE?"

"I didn't then Xena, Zeus, Apollo all the gods took what they wanted, you know what it was like. For crying out loud Xena, if I were to put you on trial here we could be here all day tallying up rap sheets on each other."

Xena broke down, she began sobbing uncontrollably, "I just don't want this to stop. I want this to be real."

He pulled her into his arms. "Xena, this is real, what in the world would make you think that his isn't real? I love you. I would die for you, but you know that already. Where is this coming from?" Ares implored.

"Enyo, she was here. I let her get under my skin. She says you are playing me to take Hestia's position at the head of the Olympians."

"Xena, she is jealous of you, always has been. Plus, she wants Hestia's position and is probably afraid that you will make a play for it. I won't lie, I believe you are the best woman for the job but I would not use our love that way, not anymore."

Ares kissed Xena on the forehead and led her to the couch. "Now," he said, "I will make you some tea and get a wet cloth to clean up the blood. You sit down and when I get back you can tell me why there is a big hole in the window."

Xena looked around her living room and realized that it looked like a war had broken out.

Ares tenderly cleaned her up and held her on the couch while she drank the soothing cup of tea.

"Xena, I love you and I know that jealousy and doubt are going to rear their ugly little heads but please don't listen to anything any of the other Olympians have to say about me. The Ares they think they know is not capable of holding you like this."

She knew he was right. In many ways, she was the only person mortal or immortal who knew this Ares just the same as he was the only person who really knew all of her dastardly deeds but also knew the intense compassion she was capable of . Gabrielle was her soulmate but he knew her in ways even Gabrielle could not. She was sorry she had doubted him, "I love you, make love to me," she said. He sat the tea cup on the coffee table next to a book with photos of Irish castles and did as his queen commanded.

Apollo and Hestia sat on the back lawn of the Malibu Estate sipping afternoon tea.

"So Enyo is in on their little plan, too?" Hesita asked.

"It appears so, I followed her to Xena's this afternoon but I didn't dare go in. Xena has a way of feeling the presence of gods that has always irked me," Apollo answered.

"I don't suppose it should surprise me or hurt this much but it does? Have I not done a fair and decent job as Queen?"

"Aunt, you have been a blessing from Gaia herself. But you can't expect those with Ares and Enyo's nature to appreciate that."

"Fair enough, Nephew," the china cup clanked against the saucer as Hestia set the cup down. She turned to Apollo ready to make her next move. "Have the boy brought here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Gabrielle sat on the patio at Mi Piace in Old Town Pasadena awaiting Cortis. There was nothing she hated more than arguing with Xena. And, if she was being honest, this current bout of tension was her own doing. She was jealous of Xena and Ares. Of course, she had told Xena to pursue Ares but it didn't make it easy to watch. But there was something different about Xena. Gabrielle couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was almost as if Xena glowed with a happiness she had never seen before and, quite frankly, it hurt. That was why she let Xena think there was more going on between her and Cortis than actually was. In reality, Gabrielle had no interest in the young demi-god. Sure, he was gorgeous and suave, but as soon as he tried to put the moves on her, Gabrielle saw him for what he was. She had told him if he wanted to hear the stories she would be glad to tell them but she wasn't looking for anything more. They had agreed to meet over lunch the next day; he said he wanted to hear about his uncle Hercules. She let Xena believe that she had been with Cortis, in part, because Xena already believed it, but also because it was easier than dealing with the truth.

Gabrielle's mind flashed back to the previous evening with Joxer. They left together in the car that Hestia had sent for them. The rode silently, sitting side-by-side all the way to Joxer's apartment. Gabrielle hadn't been ready to go home and as the driver pulled up to the curb outside of Joxer's complex she asked, "Do you want some company?"

Joxer was so nervous he dropped the keys three time just trying to get into the gated apartment complex and another two times trying to open the door to his apartment. Gabrielle pretended not to notice by staring at the gold numbering on his door which read 17. The second Joxer closed the door behind them, Gabrielle began ravishing him. She kissed him hot and hard and flung him onto his couch. His cat scampered away with a loud meow. The bard straddled her would-be warrior and began undressing him. She undid the bowtie with her teeth and went to work on the buttons of his shirt. Joxer's hand, nervous before, now nimbly caressed her thighs. She nipped his neck and he bucked into her pressing his fully clothed but engorged cock straight into her burning center. Gabrielle witnessed something come alive in Joxer, something she never dared dream was there. In one deft move he flipped her and pinned her small form beneath him. She growled with arousal, "You are Joxer the mighty aren't you!"

Joxer thrust himself against her. Her dressed was hiked up and the only thing separating them was her black lacy panties and his trousers. He could smell her damp heat. Joxer crushed his mouth against hers and suckled her neck like a man driven mad by the Furies. Gabrielle writhed beneath him, she reached for the button on his pants and suddenly he pulled back. She looked up at him curiously as he stood up and started buttoning his shirt.

"Gabrielle, I have loved you for a long time, I have wanted this forever it seems. But, not like this. Work out what's going on between you and Xena. I won't be a poultice."

"But Joxer," she didn't want to hear the words she just wanted to continue to feel him and the marvelous things he was doing to her body.

"No buts, Gabrielle," he said as he offered her his hand, "now come on, I'll give you a ride home."

The sound of crashing glass brought Gabrielle back to the present as a waiter dropped a glass on the patio near Gabrielle.

"I am sorry, ma'am," the twenty-something waiter apologized as he worked quickly to pick up the shattered pieces.

"No harm," Gabrielle answered and smiled at the server. She spotted Cortis crossing at the crosswalk over the waiter's bent back. She guessed that she could feed the homeless men that he passed on the corner for a month with the money he had paid for that flashy Armani suit.

Women liked the look of him that was certain. Nearly every woman he passed dared a second look and he clearly ate it up. He handed one particularly busty admirer a card that Gabrielle assumed was what was known these days as a dating card. Sensible she supposed but she felt that it was almost as bad as speed dating.

The demi-god flashed her a white toothy smile as he sat down at the table, "Afternoon, didn't bring your guard dogs?" He joked.

Gabrielle chuckled at Joxer and Xena's possessiveness, "I can handle you!"

"Anytime you want, baby!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "You're a brat, and I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, just trying to rub you that's all."

"They'll be no rubbing today, just storytelling."

"Alright, Alright. Tell me about when Xena killed the Olympians and had the power to kill gods."

"I thought you wanted to hear about Herc," Gabrielle was suspicious of his changed interest.

"I do, I do but I overheard something this morning and thought I would like to hear about that instead," he answered.

"Okay, well it started ominously enough, as these things tend to do, with a prophecy. . . ," Gabrielle began the deadly tale and Cortis listened attentively.

Joxer needed to talk to someone and it couldn't be Gabrielle. In this new world, that left Xena, Aphrodite, Ares, or a total stranger. He supposed Aphrodite was the logical choice, it involved love after all but he couldn't bring himself to trust her judgment. The thought of turning to Ares for advice on anything left a sour taste in his mouth. And Xena, well, he wasn't exactly sure where Gabrielle and Xena's relationship currently stood and he didn't want to throw anymore kinks into their situation. He sat on the couch mulling things over but the longer he sat on the couch the more last night's memories poured into his brain. He had to get out of his apartment, he decided to take a drive. Just as he was heading out the door, the phone rang.

"Hello," Joxer answered.

"Is this Joxer Validus?"

"Yes, it is," Joxer answered with pride, he had legally changed his name from Harry. He had even spent an excruciating amount of time at the DMV to get his new license.

"That is an interesting name. Are you a boxer Joxer?" the man on the other end of the line boomed with laughter at his own lame joke.

"I can hold my own," Joxer answered.

"Well good, cause you're gonna need to if you are going to work here. This is Darrell from The Silver Dollar, you left your name the other day, Rita said you was interested in slinging drinks."

"Yeah,"

"If you got time, I'd like you come by today so I can talk to you face to face and discuss the particulars."

"Sure, I can come in right now," Joxer was thankful for something to do other than think about Gabrielle.

"See you in a bit, then," Darrell said and hung up the phone before Joxer could say his goodbye.

Xena and Ares lounged in each other's arms after their lovemaking and only got up when the man from the glass company rang the doorbell. He was only there for a few minutes. He took the necessary measurements, agreed to terms with Xena, knocked out the remaining glass, placed plastic over the window, and handed Xena a slip with an approximate delivery date for the new pane.

"I guess we have the rest of the afternoon," Xena remarked as she turned to Ares who was thumbing through the literature on past lives.

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "And, just how did you plan on spending it, Warrior Princess?"

"Well, I AM going to be busy tomorrow with the firearms course, so I should probably get my fill of you tonight," she answered.

"Didn't you just have you fill of me?"

"Yeah, but I am still starving. Guess, I just can't get enough of you," her voice dripped with sex.

"Well, let's see if I can satisfy your craving," he said and tossed the brochure aside and stalked stealthily toward Xena.

Xena felt the electricity in the air as soon as Ares did, in annoyed unison they cried, "Aphrodite!"

The worried look on the goddesses face alarmed Xena. The golden goddess was usually cheery and bubbly, the frown and furrowed brow was certainly an augur of bad news.

"What's the matter sis? Sex and the City cancelled?" Ares tried to play it off, he could smell Xena's concern.

"Ares, I need to speak to you," she paused and looked apologetically at Xena, "alone!"

"Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of Xena," Ares demanded.

"No. . . I can't. . .I am not sure. . .um . . .um. . . I don't want all Tartarus to break out in Malibu, you know how Hestia hates publicity. I need to talk to you alone, bro."

Ares hesitated. He didn't want Xena to think that he would keep things from her but at the same time his sister had him really worried. Aphrodite usually just waved troubles off like a giant swatted flies but something was really eating her.

He looked at Xena, back to Aphrodite, and then back to Xena. "I need to see what this is all about," he said. "I'll be back in a bit," he assured her.

"Ares," Xena shot him a warning.

"Look, she wouldn't leave you out of the loop if she wasn't concerned for someone's safety and that someone could be you. So I have to hear what she has to say."

"No! You look! I can damn well take care of myself. And Dite! If you have something to say that involves me, I suggest you spit it out," Xena raised her voice and moved in Aphrodite's direction. It was, however, to no avail because Aphrodite shattered into a million bits of light. Xena turned to Ares who also vacated the premises in godly fashion.

"So much for not using your freaking powers, Ares," Xena screamed at the top of her lungs and wished desperately that instead of ingesting pseudo-immortality she had ingested the ability to transport herself to wherever the Hades these too were congregating.


End file.
